7 Things
by laela24
Summary: AU movie twist alert! Liley. Miley and Lily grew up together in TN, married out of HS and Miley left shortly after her mother's death for Malibu, seven years later, she's back to try and sever all ties, but the past may stand in the way. R/R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING!!

**AN:** Alrighty then! This is yet another one of my movie-based fics from the lovely Sweet Home Alabama, I'm hoping this one will have more of a twist to it though, so sit back, read you're hearts out and enjoy and dont forget to FEED THE BARD!!

--x--

Storm clouds rolled out over the western Appalaccian mountainside, heat lightning flashing dangerously as thunder boomed ahead. Making its way from Virginia into Tennessee, wind blew at an alarming rate as the storm continued forth, raging with all of Mother Nature's fury. Along the caverns, the giddish shouts of two young girls could be heard.

"Miley! Miley wait up!"called out a young voice, accent thick with southern twang. Two girls, no older than ten, ran forward, toward the oncoming storm over the caverns, wind whipping through their hair. The blue-eyed brunette was racing ahead of the green-eyed blonde, shouting after her.

"C'mon, Lily!"the giggling Miley shouted out over the howling winds, her accent just as thick as the other girls.

"Wait up!"Lily called out, anxious. "My momma's gonna kill me!"

"No! Now c'mon!"Miley shouted, laughing as she jumped over and climbed the rocks toward the cavern entrances.

"No, you wont wait for me? Or no ya wont marry me?"Lily called out. That seemed to pause Miley in her tracks, the brunette slowed her pace, breathing in and out heavily, her curls sent askew, her blue eyes flashing with curiousity, her round face tinged pink, wearing a pair of faded blue jeans and a lavender zip-up hoodie. Lily began to finally catch upto her, dressed in jeans and a camoflauge t-shirt, her blonde hair frizzled beneath her grey beanie.

"Lillian Truscott, I'm only ten years old, I got too much to live for,"Miley answered, giving Lily a teasing smile.

Before Lily could answer, a bolt of lightning struck the cavern entrance not four feet from where they stood. Both girls screamed, Miley tried to run the opposite direction but Lily grabbed her hand,

"Not that way, dummie! C'mon!"Lily dragged her over to the cavern entrance, where several rocks had been struck loose and fallen to the ground, the sand that had been struck had been blackened and in the pit was a steaming liquid substance, with a swirl of liquified colors. The girls knelt at it,

"Cool!"Miley reached in, Lily swatted her hand.

"It's hot, dont touch it,"she scolded.

"I knew that,"Miley stuck her tongue out. Lily smirked. "We best get going, I dont wanna get struck."

"Dont worry, we're safe here,"Lily said.

"Says who?"Miley shot back, hands on hips, eyebrow raised with a look that read 'you dont know everything.'

"Everybody,"Lily said, confidently and took Miley's hand to help her stand. They both looked up into the sky where the wind carried the clouds further past them, thunder still roaring over their heads. "Lightning never strikes the same place twice."

Miley downcasted her eyes from the sky to the ground, watching her feet with interest.

"You know our Momma's said we couldn't get married, it aint right by God's eye,"Miley said, somewhat sullen. Lily's hand in her's laced their fingers and squeezed Miley's hand comfortingly.

"So we'll run away together, somewhere where our Momma's wont tell us what to do, we'll get married, have a big house, and a dog, too... you'll sing, I'll become the most famous girl baseball player there is-"

"Sounds like pipe dreams to me, Lil,"Miley smirked. Lily shrugged.

"Maybe...but what else can we have? I dont wanna lose you, Miles,"Lily held Miley's hand a smidge tighter. Miley smiled, looking Lily in the eye.

"Why would you wanna marry me for, anyhow?"she asked. Lily looked away from their intwined hands and into Miley's radiant blue eyes, her smile confident, and secure,

"So I can kiss you anytime I want." Miley's eyes widened and she let out a soft '_oh_'.

Lily moved her head a little to blow the long blonde strands from her face as she leaned closer to Miley. Miley stood still, heart racing from anticipation, Lily. Her Best Friend. Her one True Love. Lily's nose brushed Miley's and Miley's eyes began to close along with Lily's as they did, Miley felt the most amazing experience of a warm, soft pair of lips pressing up against her own, her lips tingled and her body was numb, as if her heart had dropped to her feet and shot right back up into her chest, her head was fuzzy, oh what a feeling. Miley opened her eyes as she heard another rumble of thunder from outside the kiss and as she did, she saw the lightning...

--x--

Twenty-five year old Miley Cyrus awoke, her head slightly fuzzy, her heart rate increased, she blinked, trying to understand her surroundings, she was in a recording studio, and outside the window, thunder boomed, she saw lightning strike and she rubbed her eyes, checking her watch it was past two in the morning. She groaned, pulling herself up straight, she let down her ponytail, her brown curls flowing behind her to the small of her back, she ran her fingers through them to untangle the knots.

"Hey Tennessee, that accent of your's is mighty thick when you sleep,"came a familiar voice. Miley looked over, she saw her band members, Jaden(the one who'd spoken), Kyle, Max, and Deana, all sitting around, an instrument or papers in hand, smirking and giggling at Miley. She cocked a grin,

"C'mon guys, how can you have let me sleep?"Miley asked, whirling around in her chair and picking up the nearest six-string by her.

"You needed it, girl, you haven't gotten any in days, this whole freaking rally concert for this Charity event has you bugged,"came the voice of Mikayla. Miley smiled as the latina walked into the room, holding Starbucks for everyone and passing them around, Mikayla had been Miley's best friend for the past seven years since- well since she came to California, and had helped her get a sign-on record deal with Universal Music Group. Miley smiled as Mikayla handed her her favorite brand of coffee.

"Thank you,"she whispered.

"Do yourself a favor, chillax, go to your apartment, have a bath, get some rest, and then talk to your boyfriend before he goes nuts,"Mikayla raised her eyebrows to let Miley know she was serious. Miley grimaced, but then knitted her eyebrows in confusion.

"Wait.. what?"Mikayla tossed Miley her cell phone, already opened. Miley caught it somewhat and pressed the reciever to her ear. "Hello?"

"_Hey beautiful, how's things at the studio?_"Miley smiled at the comforting voice of her boyfriend of five years, Trey Harrison.

"Not so great, my _crew_ let me sleep through half the damn practice while we waited for Jon to show up, and he's still not here, so- I dunno,"she responded.

"_Sorry to hear that, hey listen, why dont you just go home and take it easy, and I'll see you tonight?_"Trey asked.

"Tonight?"Miley asked, checking the nearest calender. May 20, 2015.

"_The Fundraiser? Up in Sacramento?_"Trey reminded her, she could hear him smiling, as if knowing she forgot.

"Right... the Fundraiser... with your _parents_!"she grimaced. Mikayla, who'd been staring at Miley while she talked to Trey nearly burst into a fit of giggles at this.

"_I promise everything will be alright, I'll have a limo pick you up at nine, time for you to get a bit ready after your concert, gotta run, I love you,_"Miley smiled.

"Love you, too,"she hung up.

"The _fundraiser_, with your _parents_, God, Miles could you be anymore blunt?"Mikayla laughed.

"Shut up, I dont mind Trey's dad... I just feel bad that he has to put up with that witch from Hell twenty-four seven,"Miley growled.

"Ah, the Monster-In-Law, such a tragic woe, dont worry about her, do what I do with my boyfriend's mothers- _ignore _them,"Mikayla grinned.

"What boyfriends? You have one-night stands, Mickey,"Miley stood, grabbing her jacket and purse.

"True... but still, I dont let that bother me, and you shouldn't either,"Mikayla followed her as Miley bid goodbye to the band and headed for the exit.

"You wouldn't say that if you were in my place, she hates me,"Miley sighed.

"Of course she does, she's going to, you've taken her precious little golden boy away from her and she'll loathe you forever, Miles!"she grabbed Miley's shoulders and stopped her in her tracks.

"Not helping, Mikayla,"Miley growled.

"Look, just.. go home- take it easy, things'll be alright tonight,"Mikayla smiled knowingly. Miley cocked her eyebrow,

"You got something to say?"she asked. Mikayla put on the whole innocent act.

"Me? No! Course not!"she smiled, reading that she knew something Miley didn't. Miley rolled her eyes, too tired to decipher her best friend out.

"Whatever, see you later,"Miley exited the studio.

"Five-thirty sharp!"Mikayla called out after her.

--x--

Miley managed to make it through the pouring rain without trouble as she parked outside her apartment complex in Malibu. She opened the door and turned the light on, but as she pulled out her key to shut the door, she suddenly noticed the rose petals along her hall, she locked up and followed them into her living area where she nearly dropped her keys in shock from the thousands of red, white and peach roses around her living room, along with balloons reading "GOOD LUCK," "HAVE FUN," and another that made her smile,"LOVE YOU."

"Trey?"she asked, she saw her answering machine had a new message, she pressed the button, emitting a loud beep before Trey's voice came over the intercom.

"_Hey pretty lady, listen, dont worry about the mess, I'm having Rosa come to clean it up before you go, just have a good day preparing for the concert, and remember to have fun, I'm sorry I cant be there to watch but you know how things at work are, but I will see you tonight at the Fundraiser... I love you, cant wait to see you, bye!_" Another beep sounded, ending the message. She smiled, letting out a breath at how sweet her boyfriend treated her, how caring and thoughtful he was. She dropped her keys and purse on the counter and headed for the bathroom to wash up.

--x--

The Los Angeles show arena was booming with thousands of fans, Miley sat in her dressing room, putting on makeup, she could feel the vibration of the stadium pounding from in here, she was wearing a form fitting black tank top and stone-washed hiphugging jeans, her hair down, loose curls wild and flyaway, she had several bracelets along her arms, her fingernails painted in black and pink, a necklace with a guitar pick around her neck. She looked at herself in the mirror as she finished putting on her eyeshadow. A knock at the door sounded before Mikayla burst in, also dressed up and ready,

"Woohoo, girlfriend, look at you, you're so ready for tonight,"Mikayla smiled, giving Miley a once over and combing a finger through some of her curls.

"Easier to say than feel, my friend, God.. I just want this to all be over so I can get through tonight's events and go home and cry over the next bullcrap that Jeanette will try to pull Trey from me with,"Miley sighed.

"Miley,"Mikayla's voice stern. "Dont. Worry. About. That... She's a bitch, she always will be, Trey _adores _you, and not to mention, he hasn't once agreed with anything his mother has said about you, has he?" Miley shook her head no, sniffling. Mikayla wiped her eye before her makeup could smear. "See? Then you have _nothing_ to worry about, other than getting your fine little ass up on stage, and going out there to show those people the _real_ Miley Cyrus, alright?"Miley nodded. "I cant hear you, Cyrus, alright?!"Mikayla said louder.

"Alright,"Miley murmured, a small smile gracing her lips.

"What?!"Mikayla acted deaf, yelling with a smile.

"ALRIGHT!"Miley shouted, laughing and Mikayla bounced up and down with joy, sending Miley into a bouncing frenzy as well as the girls hugged and laughed.

"Two minutes, Miss Cyrus!"called the stage manager.

"C'mon, lets go show them,"Mikayla took Miley's hand and led them out to get their equipment on and ready. Miley grabbed her Fender and slung it across her back as she made her way down stage where she would come up on an elevator to the top of the stage, the crowd was screaming, lights were flashing, thunder emitting from the stage. Miley felt her heart race with the anticipation, a smile plastered on her face as the familiar rush came to her and she heard the drums begin started as the elevator began to slowly lift. The stage manager threw her the mic before she got up and she held her arm up in a rock symbol as she began to appear along the stage, the crowd a sea of massive fans.

"HELLO LOS ANGELES!"Miley shouted into the mic and the crowd went wild. Guitars and bass began to flare up, the stage was pounding, her forehead prespiring with the heat of the lights beginning to beam down on her and the other performers. "YOU READY TO KICK IT!?" The fans roared and her ecstacy began with the first touch of her fingers to the guitar frets as she began to jam along with her band to make the brilliant sounds of music, her blood pumping a mile a minute. This was pure bliss.

--x--

"_What a show that fucking was, Miles, my GOD I'm still buzzing, can you believe?!_"Mikayla's excited tone squealed into her ear as she checked her makeup in the backseat of the limo, it was twilight, her hair was pulled into a tight bun, wearing a black evening dress and pearl earrings, hoping this would pass for Trey's mothers approval. She doubted it. "_Stop torturing yourself over your monster-in-law and fucking talk woman!_"Mikayla snipped, knowingly. Miley shut her compact mirror and smacked her lips.

"I wasn't, I was fixing my makeup, stop pestering me,"Miley shot back. "And she isn't my monster-in-law, she's my boyfriends mother. Trey plans to take me to Athens for Christmas, so we dont have to sit through another disaster with her like last year."

"_Thats not all he's planning,_"Mikayla said in a sing-song voice.

"Whats that s'posed to mean?"Miley asked, eyebrow raised.

"_Nothing, hey gotta run, my dates here, have fun tonight! Bye!_"Mikayla hung up. Miley opened her mouth to retort but scoffed and snapped her phone shut, putting it back in her purse.

She looked out the window, and raised her eyebrow, seeing a few buildings that she never recognized before on her trips to Sacramento,

"George? Where are we?"she asked the driver. The bulky man had slowed them down to a stop and Miley felt a small pit of fear bubble in her stomach.

"Mr. Harris' meeting was running a bit behind schedule, asked me to drop you off here to meet him,"George turned in his seat as he answered. Miley raised an eyebrow, this wasn't anywhere near Trey's office.

"Where are we?"she repeated.

George led her around the building where another gentleman welcomed her into the back door and she stared inside, finding it dark, except for the end where light was showing, a moment later, Trey appeared, dressed in his evening tux, his brown hair with blonde highlight neatly kept, his brown eyes sparkling when he met Miley's blues with a small smile. Feeling relieved, Miley walked in and forward toward him,

"Hey beautiful, how'd the concert go?"he asked, holding his hand out as she neared him. Miley took it and he kissed her cheek sweetly.

"It was fine...we did two encores"Miley said, a small smile, but as they walked on, the fear in her stomach bubbled again, she really did hate surprises.

"Thats great, darling, I was wondering if you'd given it any thought?"Trey asked.

"Given what thought?"

"Greece, of course,"Trey smiled, leading her around the corridor.

"Athens, honey? That's seven months from now,"Miley answered, amused that he would be concerned about this right now.

"I was thinking... four, five-hundred guests,"Trey responded, still secretive.

"For _Christmas?_ Trey are you on drugs?... Where _are_ we?"she asked as they stopped in the middle of a dark room, she could hardly see anything but herself and Trey.

Suddenly, lights appeared, one, after the other, glass cases, each one handled by a sales associate, smiling at Miley, she blinked, taking in the lights and realized they were in Tiffany's botique and each glass case had been replaced with all the diamond engagement rings in the store. Her jaw dropped and her eyes rounded to the size of saucers, from the corner of her eye, she saw Trey drop to one knee, she looked down and saw his caring smile.

"Oh my God,"she managed to croak out.

"Miley Cyrus... you have made me one of the happiest men in the world, and I could only say you'd make me so much happier, by allowing yourself to be my wife,"he said gently, holding her hand.

"Oh. My. God."Miley whispered.

"Will you marry me, Miley Cyrus?"Trey asked, smiling. A few moments passed, a thousand emotions swirling in her system, fear, guilt, regret, hope, passion, to name a few.

"Are you sure?"she asked. Trey's smile faltered somewhat and he brought himself up. "Trey.. I mean- are you _sure?_"

He leaned closer to her, as to give them a small hint of privacy from the sales associates,

"Miley... I love you, and you know, that I'd never do anything this rational without having thought it through,"she looked around at all the rings, still debating of what would be happening. "Miley,"she looked back into Trey's sincere brown eyes, seeing the love and devotion swimming in them, and slight panic. "I dont want you to do anything you're uncomfortable with, but I figured now would be a better time than ever, so... without the fear of being rejected a second time, I ask you... will you marry me?" Miley couldn't stop the tears stinging her eyes as a smile lifted onto her face. She loved Trey, she honestly did, and he'd been so good to her, she could trust him,

"Yes,"she answered. Trey beamed. "Yes, yes, yes!"she laughed as Trey hugged her and twirled her around, laughing as well. The sales associates smiled in return. He placed Miley down and waved his hand to the associates.

"Pick one,"Miley's eyes widened again as she practically oozed with happiness and began her search.

--x--

Miley kissed Trey, over and over, his lips, his jaw, his neck, while Trey laughed,

"I thought you were _tired_."

"Not anymore,"Miley smiled, her Emerald cut three-stone diamond ring flashing brilliantly on her left ring finger. Bright as both the young lovers smiles.

"I cant believe you said yes, I've been planning this for months, I cant wait to see the look on my mothers face-"that stopped Miley cold in her tracks. "Hey lets call your Dad up-"he grabbed his phone. Miley snatched it,

"No!"Trey blinked. "I mean... Trey, honey, d'you think- that we can just keep this under wraps for a while?"she asked, worried. Sudden past fears creeping up.

"Miles... this wont stay silent for long- you know-"

"I know, I know its just... my Dad and brother- I haven't seen them in seven years... I think- maybe I should just go out to Tennessee and tell them myself?"Miley asked. Feeling terrible about putting Trey out like this.

"Actually, I was thinking... I could do this by myself?"Trey raised an eyebrow.

"Is this because I'm a Yankee?"he smirked. Miley smiled,

"Well that... and a Democrat,"she kissed him. Trey smiled and took her hand.

"Alright then... whatever makes you happy,"he twisted the engagement ring on her finger upside down. "No one will know." She mouthed a thank you as the car pulled over and flashing lights began as cameras swarmed in and around the limo.

Miley put on her best smile as Trey helped her out of the limo and they walked arm in arm past the crowd of nosy paparrazzi and news reporters. Miley's smile faltered as they came along Trey's parents, William and Jeannette Harris. William smiled and gave Miley a sincere kiss to her hand. Miley smiled, she always liked William, he was so much like Trey in some ways, she wondered how either male handled-

"Jeanette! How lovely,"she smiled as Mayor Harris smiled and they kissed each others cheeks.

"Miley, darling, its been _too_ long,"Jeanette smiled, but Miley could see the loathing in her dark, beady eyes.

"It has been!"said William. "You still have to come by and try out my famous porkchops, Miley, you'll never taste 'em like that anywhere else!"

"I'm looking forward to it, Senator,"Miley smiled, genuinely.

"Please, its William, you're practically family, dear-"

"William please, dont correct the girl, she's being polite, isn't that right, Milly?"Jeanette said, snidely.

"It's _Miley_, and yes, I was raised that way,"Miley bit out, with a forced smile. Jeanette took both Miley's hands in her own.

"I'm sorry dear, its just so many names... you understand, now how about we-"her smile faded and she gave Miley a glower like Miley'd never forget. Miley felt Jeanette's hand squeeze her left hand tighter, the diamond ring cutting into her finger. Miley's eyes widened.

"Trey, darling,"Jeanette said, coldly.

"Yes mother?"Trey asked, turning away from the fans.

"Seems our Miss Miley has a skating ring on her finger,"Trey suddenly noticed what his mother was talking about and went to remove their hands as Miley continued to pull away from her vice-like grip.

Jeanette grabbed the ring and twisted it, revealing the diamonds. Her eyes went round,

"Oh My GOD!"

"Ma'am, please, we were really trying to keep it-"Miley started.

"You're _engaged?!_"Jeanette screeched at her son, looking between the two of them. William smiled behind his hand, clapping his son on the back.

"-quiet,"Miley winced as reporters and paparrazzi heard the announcement and began crowding them all, taking as many photos as they could, blinding the family, a smiling Trey and William, a shocked Jeanette and a shy Miley. Now what?

* * *

**AN:** Alright, well thats one chapter down, and again, for those who have seen or heard of the movie Sweet Home Alabama, this fic is based off of it, with a few twists so it isnt EXACTLY like the movie, so please no flames about copyright infringment or stealing!! And Trey Harris and his parents are not mine either, they are also characters from HM, I saw the episode Test of My Love and this idea immediately popped into my head, although I've made William a bit less egotistical. Tell me what you guys think! Continue? FEED THE BARD!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer still stands!!**

**AN:** Alright then! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, many kind words I appreciate it greatly. For your efforts, here is chapter two! Please enjoy and continue reviewing!!

--x--

In the distance of the field, a red-eye flight began landing along the runway. Miley made her way toward her silver mustang GT convertable, rental car when she turned her phone on and saw the endless messages, several from Mikayla and the band. Before she could check them, her phone rang again, signalling it was Mikayla on the caller ID. She pressed the send button and pressed it to her ear,

"Could you be any more annoying, Mikayla?"Miley smirked as she started the car and began pulling out of the Nashville Airport.

"_Freaking Hell, Miles, I'm your first Malibu friend and I have to read about your damn engagement in the Chronicle?!_"Mikayla snaped, huffing.

"Better now?"Miley asked after a few moments.

"_No,_"Mikayla snapped. Silence. "_Alright, I'm better... but c'mon Miles, couldn't you have at least called me after you got home?!_"

"Sorry, hon, I like making you sweat it out,"Miley laughed as she turned onto the interstate.

"_You're such a tease... fine, well you can at least come join us down at Rico's, its five minutes away,_"Mikayla sighed.

"No can do, Mickey... I'm in Tennessee,"Miley said, pulling her shades on.

"_Oh... my God,_"Miley could see her face, her jaw dropping to the ground, hazel eyes round.

"Yeeeah,"Miley drug out.

--x--

She passed by the huge plantation homes, still gorgeous as they ever were, and turned off the side as she hit a fork and into a more grunge-down, old-fashioned town, dirt and gravel roadways, townfolk all staring as she passed by the stores slowly and a sign that read BEAUFORT COUNTY POPULATION 2,154. A few chickens were out and about, running along the roads, dogs barked, people were riding into town in old pickup trucks. Everyone turned their head at the gorgeous brunette in her fancy car, looks of wonder if she were perhaps lost. She pulled her shades on tighter and slunk down further into her seat as she drove past. She dug into her purse and felt a sigh of relief when she pulled out the square pack of Marlboro menthols, she lit one up and took a long drag, feeling her brain fuzz over. Smoking was a habit she'd picked up shortly after leaving Tennessee, Mikayla had introduced her to the many stress reliefs for the underaged, she wasn't addicted, but she would always pull one out if she was extremely stressed, Trey hated it, but didn't stop her, for that she was thankful.

A half an hour later, she pulled around the familiar long drive down toward the pale yellow two-story home that looked over apart of the Chattanooga River. As she rounded toward the front, the sound of an old labrador began barking from the porch, she put the car in park and turned off the engine, the labrador still barked. For good measure, she pulled her engagement ring off, not wanting to talk about this here. She got out, noticing the vines running up the sides of the house, weeds along the once-beautiful gardens, one of the front windows had a board over it, obviously something had smashed it out, the swing along the front porch sat, paint chipped, and the steel that held it up rusted over, overall, the house was very shabby, on the creekbed where the old pier still sat unscathed, was a familiar hydroplane with Mo' Fishin' written along the side in bright red letters along the goldenrod base.

The front screen door swung open as the dog barked from the porch, and Miley turned toward the sound of a woman's voice,

"Aw, hush up, ya ol' hound, don't worry none, he's all bark, no bite,"said the scruffy blonde that had exited the house. Clad in a pair of old jeans with holes in the knees, a light blue t-shirt covered with grease like her hands and face, holding a diaper rag in one hand and some metal part in the other, messy blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail, green eyes radiant as Lily Truscott stared at the stranger with a kind smile. "How can I help you, pretty lady?"

Miley smirked, Lily obviously didn't recognize her.

"Well for starters, you can get your stubborn ass down here and give me a divorce,"she hoisted her purse up on her shoulder. Lily's smile fell immediately at that tone, _Now she knows who I am_. The part from Lily's hands fell onto the porch and the lab cowered behind Lily. "I'm not kidding, Lily, I dont have time to play around,"she dug the papers out of her purse. "Just c'mon down and sign here, look there's even these idiot proof tabs to help you out."

"You've _got_ to be shittin' me, right?"Lily stepped down from the porch, her work boots sending a small cloud of dust from the dirt that she landed in.

"Ya know, I never understood that saying, but _no_ Lily, I'm not _shitting_ you,"Miley glowered.

"You show up here, after _seven_ years, without so much as a Hey there, Lily! Remember me? You're _wife_?"Lily snarled.

"Lily, I dont want to fight,"Miley said, aggrivated. "Can you just sign the papers so I can be on my way outta here?"

"Hi, honey! Lookin good, how's the family?"Lily pretended not to hear her.

"You want me to tell you, you look good? What'd they run outta soap down at the store since I left?"Miley smirked.

"That some sorta joke up wherever it is you been?"Lily asked, coldly. The dog began barking, sensing his master's tone.

"Please, Lily, you know damn where well I've been, and dont even pretend like you've missed me, now sign these damn papers,"Miley snapped. Lily moved closer, tossing the part up in the air and catching it, her eyes not leaving Miley's as she glowered. The dog barked more,

"I've missed you alright, but from this angle, my aim is bound to improve,"Lily smiled.

"Is that a threat?!"Miley shot back.

"It's a guarantee,"Lily snapped, over the dogs bark.

Finally, enough was enough,

"SHUT UP THOR-"Miley and Lily shouted. Thor bowed his head and laid down obediently. Lily turned away and begun walking back to the porch.

"Hold on, what're you doing?"

"Walkin away, you've done it, you should recognize the gesture,"Lily snapped. Miley grabbed her purse and the papers.

"Lily, please sign these papers, I haven't asked anything of you these past seven years, just _do_ this for me, _please,_"Miley begged as she followed Lily up the steps.

"No,"Lily shot out.

"Why not?!"Miley yelled.

"And give you another reason to leave? Hell, I bet Jackson and Robbie Ray dont even know you're here, do they?"Lily turned.

"That's _my _business, Lily, you stay out of it!"

"Honey, those two are the only family you got left,"Lily snapped. Miley got upto her face,

"Dont you _honey_ me, honey! I'm not going anywhere til you sign these damned papers, do you have _any_ idea how much money I've spent on bills that he sent me for every TIME you sent these back?!"Miley shouted.

"Get your butt back in that car and you go see your Dad and brother, and then _maybe_ we'll talk,"Lily's eyes flashed, dangerously.

"Dont you tell me what to do, I aint you're dog,"Thor gave a soft whimper at that.

"Go, Miles,"Lily shut the screen door.

"LILY!"Miley screamed. "Admit it, the only reason you wont sign is 'cause I want you to!"she winced at how fifth grade that sounded.

"WRONG!"Lily whirled around. "The only reason I aint signin is cause you've turned into some _hoity toity_ yankee _bitch_ and I'd like nothin better right now than to _piss _you off!"she slammed the other door and shut the screen, it flung up and broke and Miley crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow as Lily stomped on the screen, childishly, and walked away. Miley looked back out to the River,

"And just what're you doing with Mo's plane anyway?!"she shouted.

"That's _my_ business!"Lily shouted back.

"FINE!"Miley huffed and walked toward the end of the porch, an idea popped into her head and she smiled.

Inside, Lily rushed to lock all the doors and gave herself a hoorah as she locked the back door from the kitchen, and then grabbed a can of beer from the fridge, popped it open and began chugging it.

Miley rounded the porch to where the lattus sat along the porch edge, she lifted it up and felt underneath until she came along the familiar keybox, she smirked.

Lily leaned against the doorframe from the kitchen into the living area and paused in mid-swallow at the sight of Thor, sitting in front of the screen door, the main door wide open. Blinking in confusion, Lily walked to the door,

"Hey genius,"Lily turned. Miley sat at the counter with a smirk. "Next time you lock you're wife out, make sure she dont know where the spare key is hidden."

"Give me that, now,"Lily held her hand out and walked to Miley, Miley clasped the key tight and dropped it down her shirt, grinning. "You really think that'll stop me? I've seen those before,"Lily said, nodding toward her breasts. Miley's eyes glared daggers at Lily and she crossed her arms over her chest, a slight pink tinge stinging her cheeks.

"Not til you sign the papers, sweet cheeks,"Miley snapped. Lily stayed silent for a moment, their glaring contest continuing, Lily smirked.

"As you wish,"Miley smiled and went to grab the papers but then she noticed Lily turning away, grabbing the housephone, yanking the chord out and then heading into the bedroom, and slamming it shut.

"Lily!"she growled, under her breath.

Miley sat along the couch, determined, for the next hour, to see that Lily would come out and they could talk, calmly... or maybe she'd just ring her neck until she signed the damn papers. Miley looked up onto the mantle of the fireplace for the first time and noticed photographs, friends, family, people they knew, and in the center of the mantle was a foot-long structure of a beautiful crystal piece, collecting dust, long arms twisting about, the design unfamiliar, but still very gorgeous, Miley stared at the crystal, unable to figure why Lily would keep it after so long. Suddenly the bedroom door opened and Lily came out, putting the phone back on the counter,

"What kinda music do you play out there, anyhow?"Lily asked, curious.

"I sing pop music,"Miley said, still aggrivated.

"You ever sing any jail tunes?"Lily asked, passing her for the kitchen, chugging the last of her beer. Thats when it hit Miley, she looked out the window and saw the flashing lights.

"You called the _Sherriff_?!"she snapped. "Lily, you know that witch hates me!"Miley got up and prepared to run.

"For good reason!"Lily called out, opening the door for the Sherriff. Miley was about to run out the door when she heard a voice call out to her, that most deffinitely wasn't the female Sherriff voice she was used to as a kid.

"Well _Hells Bells!_ If it aint Misdemeanor Miley!" (**AN: please forgive the lame nickname, in SHA its Felony Melanie, but there are no terms that match Miley exactly!**)

Miley stopped in her tracks and whirled around to see her longtime childhood buddy, clad in the brown uniform, hat in hand, his dark hair a bit shorter than it used to be, swept off to the side, with a five-o-clock shadow, he had gotten taller,

"OLIVER?!"she cried out, happily.

"Hot _damn_ girl! Git yer purty ass over here!"he collected her into his arms as she leapt in them, hugging him fiercely, squealing. Oliver laughed.

"Oh my God, Ollie, Sherriff?"she asked, smiling.

"Yeup, joined the ranks of Beaufort Counties finest, for nearly six years now!"Oliver laughed.

"Your Momma must be proud,"she smiled, referring to the witch from earlier who used to catch Miley in all her childhood glory days.

"Hey, ya know I seen ol' Fuzz around here not too long back,"Oliver joked.

"Oh, you just have to bring that up, now dontcha?"Miley laughed.

"Excuse me, Oliver?"Lily broke up their conversation. "Sorry to interrupt trips down Memory Lane, but we're dealin with a criminal here." Miley glared as Lily pointed to her.

"Right, right,"Oliver said, stepping back into professional mode. "Now, Miles, you know you cant just go breakin into people's homes now-"

"I didn't break in, Ollie, I had a key,"she pulled it out from her bra and showed it to him. Oliver looked back from Lily to Miley.

"Well it still aint your house darlin,"he said, sorrowful.

"Actually, Oliver, it wont be, if you can just get Lily to sign these papers here, I'll be free and clear,"Miley smirked, pulling the papers from her purse.

"What do we have here?"Oliver reached out.

"Now thats none of your concern,"Lily snapped.

"Bite me,"Miley smiled, victorious.

"Not if you were the last Barbie on Earth,"Lily smirked. Miley glared.

"File for Divorcement?"Oliver said, shocked. Looking at Lily,"Hell, Lils I thought you took care of this?"

"I thought I _had,_"Lily said, shrugging.

"Obviously not,"Miley snapped. Lily gave her a classical winning smirk.

"Well, damn, girl, if this aint signed, then she still legally lives here, too, seems all we have on our hands now is a domestic dispute,"Oliver said, handing Miley back the papers. Silence ensued as Oliver smiled at them both,"Hell, this is just like old times, in fact I dont have a single childhood memory that you two arent in, remember that time I-"

"Oliver, not now,"Lily snapped. Oliver held up his hands in defense.

"Well, there aint no crime here, so I'd best be on my way, you two have a nice time,"Oliver smiled at Miley and began walking for the door. Lily looked stricken,

"Oh! And I s'pose shopliftin from the Winn Dixie aint a crime?"Lily snapped. Miley gasped,

"No! No, no, no, I took those steaks back and you know that, Ollie!"Oliver walked on.

"And what about vandalism in Old Monroe's farmhouse?"Lily remembered.

"Like I could tip a cow, by _myself?_"Miley smirked. Lily's eyes went back and forth, trying to recall something and it clicked, she snapped her fingers.

"Oliver!"Oliver halted at the door, but didnt turn. "Aint there an outstanding warrant for whoever dumped your moms patrol car into the creek?"

Miley gasped, Oliver's head lifted and she knew she was in trouble, Lily smirked. Now what?!

* * *

**AN:** Okay i know, a bit too much like the movie but I am changing a few lines here or there, again, please no flames about copyright, and for those who are reading, please review!! tell me wat u think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer still stands!!**

**AN:** YAY! Reviews make me warm and fuzzy inside! Thanks again to everyone who did! You're all great, I've been depressed as Hell recently because my Zune(mp3) freaking malfunctioned and I have no way of listening to music and without music I go crazy so I'm releasing my active energy into my writing, hope you all enjoy! PLEASE KEEP FEEDING THE BARD!!

--x--

Robbie Ray Stewart was sitting at the table of the small, one-story farm house, writing lyrics onto paper, scratching out ideas again and again, a concentrated look on his face, he scratched his goatee and whipped his long hair from his eyes, rubbing his temple with his free hand. He rolled his eyes as a loud crashing noise came from the living area where Jackson Stewart sat in his pajamas in the recliner, playing some random race-car video game on his XBox, phone in his ear as he pressed the controls, screeching around loudly on the TV, his sandy blonde hair still wet from his shower, his blue eyes concentrating on the screen.

"Jackson, would ya turn that crud off? I'm tryin to concentrate,"Robbie snapped. "And get offa the phone unless ya plan to pay the dang bill next month, that thousand dollar one bout near killed my achy breaky heart,"he chuckled at his own joke.

"Hold on, babe,"Jackson whispered into his phone. "Dad, do ya mind? I'm in third here and I'm fixin to score another date with Tracy,"Jackson snapped.

"I'm gonna fix Heather up to give you more hours at the Roadhouse, keep ya away from here,"Robbie Ray grumbled under his breath as Jackson continued to play his game and sweettalk the girl on the phone.

The phone rang and Robbie threw his pencil down in frustration.

"Sweet niblets, who could be callin at this hour?"he went to the phone, checking the time on the microwave, it was just after midnight. He picked up the reciever,"Hello?"

"Daddy?"Miley asked, a small smile on her face as she heard her father's voice, she really missed him, and felt horrible for not keeping in touch while she'd been away.

"_Miley? Darlin, that you?_"Robbie Ray asked, his voice held his genuine concern and fatherly love. "_Honey, why ya callin so late? Not that I min- JACKSON ROD STEWART TURN THAT DOWN!_"Miley held the reciever from her ear with a wince. "_Dang boy, I'm on the phone with your sister!_"

"Daddy, listen, I aint got much time, I have a surprise though, I'm in town!"

"_Really? Oh sweetheart thats wonderful! Hey Jackson! Miley's home! Oh, baby girl thats wonderful-_"Robbie Ray's voice was interrupted by Jackson. "_Hey, tell Miley next time dont stay gone so long-_"Robbie Ray,"_Hush up, boy, it aint been too long-_"Jackson. "_Seven years aint long? Dad really-_"

"Guys, guys,"Miley tried interrupting but the Stewart men continued to rant. She finally began banging the phone on the holder, the security guards from the end of the hall stared at her curiously.

"_Sorry, darlin, you were sayin?_"

"Look, I dont have much time-"

"_Aw darlin, then dont let me keep ya on the phone, just c'mon by,_"Robbie Ray answered.

"Actually... I was hoping you could come get me?"Miley asked.

Robbie Ray couldn't erase the smile on his face, despite the situation of his daughter being in a 8x10 cell. Miley smiled and hugged her father as he bailed her out and got them both into his old Ford pickup.

"So, whats life like out in the Sunny State?"Robbie Ray asked.

"You're thinking of Florida, Daddy, California is the Golden Gate State... and its nice,"Miley gave a small smile.

"Yeah... so I here, so what'd ya do to land yourself in jail this time?"Robbie Ray smirked.

"I didn't do anything, Lily and her big fat mouth did,"Miley scowled.

"Ah, I see, Lily, Jail, then home,"Robbie Ray smiled.

"Whatever... I just needed to take care of something, and she still wouldn't,"Miley growled.

"The girls goin places, Miles, you'd be surprised. Maybe she can finally pay me back for the weddin I paid for,"Robbie Ray joked.

"You never paid for the wedding, Dad, it was a stupid ceremony at the courthouse, and she showed up drunk from the night before,"Miley snapped.

"Still, the girl's changed, Miles, you should give her a cha-"

"Dad, can we just _not_ talk about Lily anymore? I know she's like a second daughter to you and all, but maybe you'd like to know how you're _real_ daughter's doing?"Miley asked, sarcasitcally. Robbie Ray sighed.

"Miles, I always wonder how you are, I wonder everyday, bud,"Miley's face fell a bit, realizing the flash of pain that crossed her father's face at the past. Miley had only called maybe twice in the past seven years,"but enlighten me, how're things in California?"

"They're great... I have a fantastic job, contracts signing left and right for new recording deals... and- I met a guy, he's really sweet,"she smiled. Robbie Ray lifted an eyebrow at this.

--x--

Jackson swung the door open as Robbie pulled the truck up into the drive, Miley got out, hauling just her purse while Robbie grabbed her bags from the back. Jackson smiled at his baby sister,

"Hot damn, look at you, sis! I can see California's given you one heck of a makeover! You dont look like the bride of Frankenstein anymore!"Jackson cracked. Miley went to him with arms open, mimicking him and at the last moment socked him in the gut, leaving him breathless.

"And you're still an annoying brat,"she smiled, sweetly. Jackson coughed.

"Yup,"his voice hoarse,"still a brat!"

"C'mon now, you two, get in before all the AC gets out!"Robbie pushed them along into the house.

Miley looked around, noticing that much hadn't changed since before she left, furniture still the same, same TV, microwave, stove, fridge, pictures of Miley and Jackson along the wall down the hallway, a single black and white photograph of Miley's mother sitting on the TV stand.

"See you guys have done a lot with the place,"Miley said, sarcastic.

"Lord, listen to that accent,"Jackson said as he passed her toward the recliner to pick up his game controller, he picked up his phone and began talking sweetly to some chick on the other line. Miley smirked,

"Still tryin to find a girl to knock out the big V, eh Jackson?"

"Zip it,"Jackson snarled, growing bright red. "How long are you staying again?"Miley stuck out her tongue.

"As long as she cares to, Jackson... now both of ya hush up. Miley, take a seat, make yourself at home-"Robbie passed her, dropping her bags on the couch. Miley went to the fridge and noticed some of her and Jackson's old artwork still on the fridge, she paused as her sight landed on two open-ended plane tickets to Malibu, California.

"I wondered if you ever got these,"Miley said, somewhat hurt when she pulled them from the fridge and flashed them to her father.

"Yeah, we got em, Miles... Got all your letters, but like I said, the timing was always off, it just didn't suit us-"Robbie explained.

"Suit you, maybe! I'd love to meet some Cali girls!"Jackson shouted over his video game.

"I'd really like it if you would use these, Daddy,"Miley said, a lump in her throat. "You would travel all over the state of Tennessee to try and get someone to hear your music... why not just come spend a few days with your _only _daughter in California, I could help you get a sign-in!"

"Darlin, really, lets not argue over this, tonight,"Robbie said, calmly.

"Argue? Dad, did you hear me? Honestly, look at all the stuff that I did for you, for _Mom_, I mean, I ask this _one_ thing from you and you refuse, what do you _want_ from me?"Miley cried.

"Just make yourself happy, darlin, thats all I care about,"Robbie said, firmly and honestly.

"I AM happy, I'm _so_ very happy,"she stomped to her purse on the table and dug through it. "I met a guy, and I love him! And he loves me!"she put the engagement ring on her finger and flashed it to her father. Jackson swung around and dropped his controller along with his jaw.

Robbie's eyes widened as he took Miley's hand and stared at the ring, it was luxurious compared to the small diamond that he'd once bought her mother. Jackson appeared and took her hand from Robbie and stared,

"Dang, I'm shocked you dont need a tractor to help lift this bad boy,"Jackson said. Robbie Ray walked away from the kitchen and Miley frowned, feeling tears sting her eyes. Jackson let her hand go and placed his on her shoulder. "Dad's a simple guy, Miles, just give him a bit of time." She looked to her brother and noticed the sincere care in his matching eyes.

"I'm going to bed,"she stated, Jackson nodded. Miley gave him a small hug and then collected her purse and bags before heading into her old bedroom.

Her bedroom had not changed much, still bright pink, her bed made with her favorite white comforter, a white dresser sat across from her bed with all her old beauty pageant and ballet trophies, she set her things down in the floor, shut her door and slid out of her jeans, and pulled out an old Tennessee football jersey from the drawer and slid it on after taking her shirt off, she crawled into the bed and looked over to her bedside table, a lamp sat in the center with two framed photographs, the first was of herself, Jackson, her dad and mom when she was thirteen, Jackson was fifteen, her mother and father were sitting on the picnic blanket at the park where the photo was taken, Jackson knelt by his father's side, arm on his shoulder, Miley lay in front of the camera, her upper torso wrapped up in her mother's embrace, all of them smiling happily. Miley looked into her mother's face, her long dark hair and gorgeous blue eyes, how happy she was, smiling down at the young Miley, no dissappointment or regret in those baby blues, just happiness and love. Tears stung her eyes as she looked at the photo, before she blinked them away and stared at the second,

She almost wanted to take the photo and throw it at the wall, it was one of herself and Lily, at their special place, the caverns where they had first kissed. Miley could tell by the rock that Lily was leaning up against as she tried to make sure the camera snapped her and Miley both, the younger Miley was wrapped up against Lily's side, snuggled close and asleep, yet still managing to hold Lily's free hand with her own, a small smile on her face, you could barely makeout the small diamond ring that Lily had given to her just a while before the photo was taken when Lily had proposed at the same spot, Lily's eyes concentrated solely on Miley, those green eyes filled with passion, desire, and so much love. Love. Lily had loved her for years, and Miley used to laugh at how Lily swore they were soulmates, destined to be together for eternity, from now til their next lives and there on. She looked to her left hand now and saw the large diamond ring and immediately thought of Trey, it somewhat broke her heart to look any further and she set the photo onto its face and turned over, she grabbed her phone from its purse and dialed the familiar number.

"_Hey beautiful,_"Trey smiled. Miley smiled, but felt the tears gather in her eyes, she sniffled. "_Miles? What's wrong sweetheart?_"

"Nothing.. just, I miss you,"Miley said.

"_Aw, honey, dont cry, c'mon... it'll be okay, a few days and you'll be back in my arms,_"Trey smiled.

"I can hardly wait,"she smiled, wiping angrily at the tears.

"_Yeah, one sec... ugh, I'm sorry, gorgeous, I have to go, Mark's trying to get my attention- I said one second!_"he whined. Miley smiled,

"Go, you important somebody, you,"she joked. Trey laughed,

"_Yeah, well, the only time I really feel important is when you're looking at me... but hey I'll call you tommorow after work, alright? I love you,_"he said.

"Love ya, too,"she smiled. "Talk to you later,"he hung up. She put her phone on the charger and buried her face into her pillow, she looked at her ring and gave a small smile, and then saw the photo lying on its face. She frowned, and lifted the photograph, staring at the happy couple they once were, a small twinge of pain shot through her,

_You never came after me... and if you aren't willing to try and make me happy, I wont let you stand in the way of someone who is..._Miley thought and left the photo up, before succumbing into a fitful slumber.

--x--

"Mr. Larson, I understand that these papers take time to go through processing, but I really need them done as soon as I get them to you,"she argued on the phone with her attorney. "Well I can't wait six months, you dont understand-"she parked her father's truck at the local bank and got out, slamming the door. "Maybe we can come to some sort of an arrangement, say three months? Maybe two? Okay look, I'll talk about this later, I have to go-"she snapped her phone shut as she entered the bank and pushed her shades to her head, pulling her loose curls back, a scowl on her face, she noticed movement from the corner of her eye and saw the elderly black guard, holding his leg as he stood, looking at Miley in shock and fear.

"Hey Eugene,"she smiled, then frowned. "How's your leg doing?"

"Oh, it dont bother me too much, Miss Stewart... Er- Sarah? I'm goin on my break,"he passed by her cautiously and walked out the door as fast as he could. She blinked but shrugged it off, still a bit regretful about that old prank, she turned and walked up to the only teller.

"Well look what the cat dragged in,"said the teller. Miley did a double take, sandy blonde hair, pulled back into pigtails, horn-rimmed glasses, a kind smile, hazel eyes.

"Sarah? Oh my God..."Miley stared, smiling. "You-"

"Lost a hundred pounds or so, I know, that Jenny Craig sure is something,"Sarah smiled, brightly. "That and my eating habits changed, I'm a vegetarian now."

"Yeah, thats great, you still do all that charity work for the environment? I know your parents were heavy into that stuff when we were in school,"Miley smiled.

"Yeah, they're still going, I join every now and then when I'm not at home with the kids or here,"Sarah smiled.

"Children? That's fantastic, Sarah, congradulations,"Miley was happy for her.

"Yeah, Oliver told me you and Lily had quite the reunion,"Sarah lowered her voice from the tellers in the back. "Course it was mostly pillow talk, if ya catch my drift!"

"Are you and Oliver-?" Sarah flashed her wedding bands excitedly.

"Going on four years, August,"Sarah beamed. Miley's eyes were wide with the announcement, Oliver had never said anything.

"Wow... thats- thats great, listen, I noticed you didn't have an ATM, so I just wanted to come in and pull out some money fr-"

"Your joint account?"Sarah asked. Miley paused, confused.

"Huh?"

"You're joint account... from what Oliver says, you and Lily are still married?"

Miley's mind clicked and the lightbulb flashed, she beamed,

"Why yes, yes we are,"she grinned.

--x--

Lily landed the hydroplane, circling it around once for good measure to slow down the engine before getting it right at the docks, she shut the engine down and tossed a duffel bag out, jumping down onto the pier with a loud thud from her work boots, clad in jeans and a t-shirt with a thin, form-fitted leather jacket and began to tie the plane up, she paused when she caught a glimpse of light and looked up at the house, lights were on throughout the home, her eyebrows knitted together in confusion. _What the fuck?_

She entered the house, dropping her duffel bag in shock to see the new furniture sitting in the livingroom, and gave a look to Thor who was lying back on the new sofa, chilled out. Miley suddenly appeared from the kitchen, apron on over her clothes, hair pulled back into a ponytail. Miley beamed,

"Hi there, honey! Lookin good! Hows the family?"she asked, her old Tennessee accent back, mimicking Lily's words. Lily glared.

"What the Hell is all this, Miles?"

"New furniture, what kind of wife would I be if I didn't pick up after mine?"she pinched Lily's cheek for good measure. Lily followed her into the kitchen, a gruff look on her face, shooting daggers at Miley with her eyes.

"Miley, what- Holy shit! What happened to the stove!?"she asked, looking at the brand new kitchenware as Miley chopped lettuce at the table. Miley smirked. "Oh and where are all my old magnets?"Lily noticed the new fridge, she popped it open and glowered,"What the piss, Miles? Chick food?"

"Light beer, less calories,"Miley shrugged. Lily grabbed a can, either way and popped it open. "Oh and I saw this lovely dining room set from Macy's-"

"Glad to see ya got your accent back, whatever blows your wallet, darlin, you go on and spend all you're money,"Lily tilted the beer back.

"Oh but, _darlin_, I'd like to think of it as _our_ money,"Miley grinned as Lily froze cold, beer still tilted up as she chugged but didn't move. Miley rounded the table. "Just a guess... but I'm guessing that the words Joint Checking are flashing in your mind right now?"

Lily crushed the can and turned slowly.

"How much did you take?"she asked, her voice hinting with anger and concern. Miley smirked,

"All of it." Lily threw the can to the side angrily.

"God damnit, Miles!"

"You wanted a wife? You got one, now sign those damn papers!"Miley snapped.

"If I do you'll give me that money back?!"Lily shouted.

"Fine!"

"Fine, where's the pen?!"Miley handed him the papers and stopped as she grabbed a pen.

"What're you doing with all that money anyway? Just letting it sit there?! And since when did you quit workin at the plantation? You doin something illegal, Lily?" Lily's green eyes flashed dangerously, giving Miley a look that would have killed her if it were possible.

"That's my damned business, Miley! I dont ask you about your fiancee, you dont snoop into my life! Deal?!"

Miley's heart faltered for a moment in shock at Lily's words...

"How'd you-?"Lily snatched the pen from her hands, Miley's hand staid in the air as Lily turned away. Lily paused at the couch, shuffling Thor off. Thor headed for the bedroom.

"Miles... just cause I live in the middle of nowhere dont mean I'm stupid,"Lily sat onto the couch with a glare and Miley untied her apron and slid it off before walking around to the couch and studying Lily, who was hunched over the coffee table, reading the papers, a scowl written on her features, practically radiating anger. She had her hair pulled back into a ponytail, as she usually did when not wearing a hat, she had always hated her hair in her face. Lily had gotten a bit taller since she'd seen her last, her figure still a bit boyish as far as curves, but still enough curves to accentuate her feminine side, her hands were a bit dirty from work, but still looked as soft to the touch as Miley remembered them once being. Miley forced herself to look away as her heart rate increased, and willed those thoughts to the back of her mind, she turned to look at the mantle and noticed the crystal structure that she'd seen the day before,

"I cant believe you kept this all these years,"Miley said, gently, trying to ease the tension. Lily gave a small grunt of recognition. "Not many people in California know thats what happens to sand when its struck by lightning, y'know... My friend Mikayla, she thought I was trying to kill her when I took her to the beach during a storm-"Miley giggled softly at the memory. Lily did not respond, her green eyes still scanning over the paper,"its funny how you think about it-"

"It's funny also how people believe that you dont find your soulmate at ten years old,"Lily said, her voice husky with emotion. Miley looked back at Lily, seeing the pain flashing in those gorgeous green orbs. Miley winced,

"Lily-"

"I mean where's the fun in that, right?"Lily looked up at Miley, a smile forced onto her face, but her eyes clearly bearing her soul, like they always had. Miley loved Lily's eyes, so expressive, so rich.

"Yeah.. maybe,"Miley nodded. Lily just then got distracted by her watch beeping, Miley blinked.

"Hey Miley!"she smiled, standing up, tossing the papers down. "I just remembered, I got a hot date tonight,"she shrugged out of her jacket and walked away toward the bedroom.

"Lily! We had a deal!"

"Aw, Hell, Miles.. I'm just a simple country gal, there's words in there I dont even understand..."Lily pulled her shirt off and Miley looked away, feeling her cheeks grow hot. She dared a glimpse back at Lily, seeing the perfectly toned abdomen that hadn't changed since Lily played baseball in High school. "You wont mind if I just let my lawyer take a look at those, now will ya? Say whats this run you anyway?"Lily said, buttoning up a snug black blouse, leaving a few buttons open around her chest area.

"More than you make in a month! Just sign the damn papers!"she snapped as Lily grabbed them. Lily had that maniacal gleam in her eye as she smiled,

"Nah... but, thanks for stoppin by! Lock up 'fore ya leave,"Lily winked and walked out the door.

When the door shut, Miley let out an outrageous scream of frustration, with only poor Thor to hear it.

"Sorry, Thor,"she said, and grabbed her keys and purse, locked up and headed out to her car with only one thought in mind.

_This is far from over, Lily_.

* * *

**AN:** Hey guys! Again, thx to everyone who's been reviewing, and SO sorry for the slow updates, im back at work and my boss is too and she has me literally working til i drop sooo forgive me!! I hope you guys are really enjoying the fic and not just lyin to make me feel better! lol. keep up the reviews and i'll send ya'll more chapters!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer still stands!!**

**AN: **Well, I cant express enough gratitude to everyone who has been reviewing, thx so much guys!! Here's chapter four!

--x--

Miley slammed the door to her car shut, still somewhat aggrivated as she parked outside the most hottest bar in all the town, the Roadhouse. Music from inside could be heard playing, making the ground shake just a little as the country beat thrummed through the air, people were walking in and around the outskirts of the bar, talking, laughing, having a few drinks. Miley looked at the integrity of the older building, remembering so many childhood dreams. As she walked for the door, her cell phone rang, she smiled at the caller ID that read 'Trey' and answered,

"I love you,"she smiled.

"_Well thats always a great thing to here, love you, too, by the way, are you sitting down?_"Trey asked. Miley blinked.

"No, why, whats the matter?"she asked, fear immediately gripping her gut, force of habit.

"_Well, I have here in my hand, the freshest copy of the Malibu Chronicle, and the front page has this gorgeous lead pop singer whom I quote, 'Miss Miley Cyrus practically ravished the stage at Friday night's ceremonial Charity concert event, and sources say from the hits played that Miss Cyrus could be the next Big One.'_"Trey offered.

"The next _Big One_?"Miley gasped, smiling from ear to ear. "Oh my God, honey that is so _great_... ugh, you have no idea how much I needed that,"she said, relieved.

"_What is that sound?_"Trey asked, referring to the loud music on Miley's end. Miley rolled her eyes,

"Sound of my past...,"

"_Well have fun then, babe, gotta go, love you,_"Trey hung up.

Nothing could take the smile off of Miley's face, not even as she re-entered the atmosphere of her most painful past memories, smoke illuded the bar atmosphere, the band on stage was rocking out an old Georgia Sattellites tune, Miley shuffled past a few couples standing around, and stopped when she heard a voice,

"BATTEN DOWN THE HATCHES BOYS!! TROUBLE JUST WALKED RIGHT BACK INTO MY LIFE!"she smiled, looking behind the bar, standing in all her five foot four glory, bright blonde hair pulled into a bun, face still as gorgeous as ever with shining blue eyes and a few more laugh lines than Miley remembered, was Heather Truscott. "Oh, sweetheart, Jackson told me you were home!!"Heather rounded the bar to hug her. Miley accepted the hug, gratefully. Heather Truscott had always been like a second mother to Miley, warm, friendly, and always a great person to lean on for support, no matter who you were. "Boys, this here is my _favorite_ daughter-in-law!"

"Soon to be _ex-_daughter in law,"Miley smiled, flashing her engagement ring as she pulled back. Heather's eyes widened, but she smiled nonetheless, Miley was grateful.

"Woo, who's the lucky gal!"

"His name is Trey, actually,"Miley said, correcting her. Heather raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I had no idea... oh, darlin congratulations!"

"Thanks,"Miley smiled, glad that Heather wouldn't judge her, despite the fact that Miley was divorcing her only child.

"I gotta get back to work, but fellas, you get this girl _whatever_ she wants, on the house... Miles, I'll catch upto ya later,"Heather cupped Miley's cheeks with a warm smile. "It's so good to see you again, baby girl, we've missed you." Miley accepted Heather's kiss on her cheek before she grabbed a case of wine coolers to take back behind the bar. Jackson was wiping off the counter, she smiled.

"Grey goose martini, two olives, dirty, thanks bro,"Miley smirked. Jackson gave her a grin,

"Sheesh, that California even has you drinkin fancy, too,"Jackson said, fixing up the drink. "I s'pose you really _can_ take the honkytonk outta the woman." He passed her her drink and Miley thanked him before twisting around in search of her target.

It took about two seconds before she finally caught a glimpse of the long blonde hair, Lily had her back toward Miley, beer in one hand, leaning on a pool cue by the tables where Miley noticed Oliver was shooting a couple rounds, while Sarah watched on, baby on her shoulder. Miley walked up toward Lily, confidently.

"Hey, hot stuff, mind if I join you?"Miley asked. Lily stiffened, and then turned, shooting Miley a devil-may-care look with her green eyes.

"Actually, _we_ do,"Lily said, motioning to her "hot date,"who Miley had to check twice to make certain that it was still the same Ashley Freedman from High school that once hung around the most bitchiest, popular chick in school, Amber.

"Miley Rae Stewart? Well by the _Gods_, Lily never said you were home! You look so thin,"Ashley smiled, holding her hand out. Miley resisted the urge to bend over and kiss it, but shook it kindly.

"Ashley, good to see you, too,"Miley forced a smile. "You must be Lily's hot date?"

"Pretty much, hope you dont mind,"Ashley winked, basically telling Miley she didn't care what she thought, and dug her claws into Lily's arm. Miley looked at Lily, who refused to meet her eyes. "So what brings you back to town, Stewart?" Miley smiled as Lily opened her mouth to say something, Miley beat her to it.

"Actually, I'm here to get a divorce,"she smiled at Lily, who looked to her, shooting daggers. "Cause ya see, I'm gettin married to another, and Lily here wont sign the papers, so now I have to come all the way out here and-"

"Miley,"Sarah interrupted with a smile, walking over to the group. "I never saw you come in! I love your top, hey Lily... Ashley,"Sarah acknowleged, she boosted the baby on her arm up. Miley noticed the big brown eyes looking at her and completely lost track of what she said as she smiled at the little one.

"Hey Sarah! And you brought your baby!... To a bar,"Miley smiled, a hint of curiousity in her tone.

"Well, I still breastfeed this one, so I have to lug him everywhere, the other three are at home with the sitter, Ollie! Put that stick down and come say hello to your friends!"Sarah hollered. Oliver nodded as he hit the cue ball.

"Well, heck, Sarah, we were your friends, too,"Lily replied.

"Of course you were!"Sarah smiled.

"Woo! Hey guys!"Jackson called out, coming over with a round of beers in hand. "I'm on my break, care to shoot some pool?"

"You mean, play pool, Jackson, you shoot hoops,"Miley corrected, taking a sip of her martini. Jackson rolled his eyes,

"I'll play ya, Jackson,"Lily challenged.

"Count me in, too, you still owe me five bucks from last time, though,"Oliver said, coming over.

"I'll give ya a beer on me, hows that?"Jackson offered. Oliver shrugged, smiling and took the bottle, taking a swig.

"Well it aint fair if there's three, Miley, why dont you play?"Sarah offered. "I'd go, but I have Jr. here."

"Or Miley can sit and keep you company and Ashley can be on my side, girls versus guys,"Lily countered, still frowning at Miley. Miley glowered,

"You have fun with that, Lils, I've never been one for pool,"Ashley said, holding up her hands in protest.

"Yeah.. whats the matter, Lils? Afraid you'll lose to your wife?"Miley retorted. Oliver and Jackson made noises to urge Lily on, Sarah seemed to be struggling to figure out how to keep things a bit calm while Lily and Miley had a small staring contest, Lily smirked.

"You always sucked at sports, Miles, you willin to put your money where your mouth is?"

"I'm willin to wager that if me and Jackson kick your ass, you have to sign the papers,"Miley bartered. Lily scowled.

"And if we win?"Oliver asked, trying to keep the peace, like his wife. Lily smiled.

Miley stared at Lily and waited,

"Name your price, Truscott,"Miley smirked. Lily laughed,

"Well ya already stole my money, refurnished my house and countless other things... so if we win, you have to go back to California, stop pestering me about the damned papers and-"

"No fucking deal, Lily, I'm not here to wager that- I'm getting married!"Miley stood forward, her blue eyes flashing angrily.

"You're willing to wager it enough to make me sign em if I lose!"Lily countered, stepping up.

"For good reason, you stubborn a-"

"Guys! Chill before I have to arrest you both!"Oliver said, sternly, but calm."And I only got one set of cuffs on me." He smirked. Jackson snorted and made another cat-calling noise that Miley slapped him in the chest for.

"I repeat, Truscott, name your price,"Miley glared. Lily stared, the wheels in her mind turning behind those diligent green orbs. Miley could tell before the smile crept onto Lily's face that she had an idea,

"We win..."Lily started, grinning. "You have to climb you're pretty ass on stage, and do a repeat performance of 'Hit Me Baby' like at the bachelorette party,"Lily smirked. Miley gasped, just slightly, furrowing her eyebrows at the disgusting memories that flooded back to her of her party and how drunk she'd been, she'd climbed on stage and begun singing Britney Spears and tried to streak in front of the entire female population of Beaufort County.

"I'll second that!"Oliver grinned, Sarah smacked his arm. Lily smirked.

"What's it gonna be, Princess? You win, I sign your damn papers and you leave me in peace, you lose, you get up on stage, and you also leave me alone,"Lily smirked. Miley narrowed her eyes into blue slits.

"Deal,"she shook Lily's hand, ignoring the feel of how soft it still was.

"Alright then! It's settled, and the game is on!"Jackson called out, taking a swig of his own beer. "The Stewart siblings versus the Dynamic Duo, Sarah, you keepin tabs?"

"Got it,"Sarah pulled out a pen and pad while nursing the baby. Ashley guzzled her drink and rooted for Lily, obnoxiously loud. Miley smirked as she passed by Lily.

"You have such a fine taste in women,"Miley bumped her side, causing Lily to drop her stick, Miley snatched it up.

"Yeah, I married you, didn't I?"Lily countered, tossing the chalk across the table away from Miley's hand.

"C'mon now ladies, lets have a clean fight,"Jackson said. "Grab a cue and lets begin, shall we? Oh and if ya cant find one, just pull the one stuck up her ass,"he motioned to Miley, who glowered and stuck out her tongue.

Miley finished her drink... Along with four more beers after that as the game continued by, a bit slowly while the drunken friends stumbled to just hit the cue ball. Lily and Oliver were leading by two points(**AN: I dont play pool often so forgive me if I sound stupid at this**), and it was Jackson's shot. He had his Roadhouse hat on backwards and Miley stumbled right into his side, he was careful not to scratch. Miley giggled.

"Jackson!"she whispered loudly. "Dont. _Blow. _This!"she laughed and rolled away.

"I was wrong, you still got some honkytonk left in you, yet, sis,"Jackson hit the cue but it missed its target, he groaned.

"It dont matter, Jackson, she aint gonna be here long enough to get any of her old self back anyhow,"Lily watched Miley throw back a shot of Jose and stumble over a chair nearly falling into another guys lap.

"Tell me, somethin, Lils, when are you gonna just give Miles a break and divorce her?"Oliver asked, more curious than anything. Lily hit the cue ball but the target missed the pocket.

"Well.. she waited seven years, a couple more days wont kill her,"Lily said, standing back up straight.

"I really dont see why you hang on so long, I aint even your wife anymore, I'm just the first girl that climbed into the back of your truck,"Miley said, a bit louder than normal as some of the other partygoers stared.

"Why dont you just go public with that shit,"Lily snapped.

"Please, like this town aint got enough secrets in its Hell hole?"Miley asked.

"I dont have any secrets,"Oliver shrugged. "I tell my wife everything, what she knows that you dont is her business."

"You might not,"Miley smirked, looking at Jackson,"but Jackson does."

Jackson looked confused, but almost stricken, standing up against his pool cue.

"What did I ever do to you?"he asked.

"You didn't do nothin to me, darlin!"Miley laughed. "Or any other girl in this town, for that matter." Jackson went bright red as people around 'oo'ed at him.

"Miley, what is the matter with you?"Sarah scolded.

"What d'ya mean?"Miley laughed.

"She's just upset,"Jackson shot out. "Course I would be too, if I were some cowpoke singer turned mediocre,"everyone laughed. Lily included.

_Dont laugh at me,_Miley felt her anger flare up, and the alcohol didn't help her loose lips.

"Why dont you just go back to your porn, or call a hooker and get it over with?!"Miley shouted. Jackson's blue eyes rounded to the size of saucers. It grew a bit quieter and Oliver laughed, slinging his arm around Jackson.

"Jackson, a virgin? Bullshit! Why would Jackson need a hooker?"Oliver joked, but after looking at Jackson's seriousness, he backed away, curious.

Miley immediately saw the pain flash in her brother's eyes from the embarrassment she'd caused. But couldn't find the strength to apologize,

"Think I've had enough fun for one night,"Jackson tossed the cue onto the table, ending the game and walked out the doors. Miley noticed Heather standing on the stairway up onto the patio where they were and looking at Miley, dissappointment in her eyes. _No, not you, too, you're s'posed to be on my side!_ Miley grinned.

"Heather! How about another round for my friends?"she smiled.

"Darlin, I think you've had enough,"Heather sighed. Miley's smile began to fade.

"You know what? You're right,"she pointed. "I _have_ had enough, I've had enough of this town... this bar, this, this entire _state_, there is a new way of life out there you know! Just waiting-"

"Alright, thats it,"Lily stepped in and grabbed Miley's waist, leading her away.

Oliver went to Sarah's side, Oliver took the baby,

"I liked her better when she was crazy,"Sarah muttered, grabbing Miley's purse,"Lily!"she ran after her.

"Let _go_ of me, Lily!"Miley screeched as Lily dragged her out of the bar.

"How could you do that, Miles?! Go in there and embarrass yourself in front of our friends?! That was you're brother!"Lily yelled.

"Please, our friends? Our friends dont have lives!"Miley yelled and saw Sarah heading for them with her purse, Ashley tailing her, she snatched it with a small thanks. "You think that this way of life is all there is? There is _so_ much more out there, Lily, I mean so _what_ if you cant play professional ball?! You're not going anywhere just sitting here!"

"Oh and you are?"Lily asked, following Miley. Miley dug through her purse.

"I will be once I get my keys!"Miley shouted.

"NO!"Lily grabbed her waist. "Oh, no you dont, no, no, no, you wanna kill yourself, do it somewhere else,"she snatched her purse from her and took the keys, handing the purse back to Miley, who reached for the keys.

"You cant do that-!"Miley said, reaching for them, angrily. Lily grabbed her arm roughly, and forced her into the truck, slamming it shut. "FINE!"

Lily took a deep breath and looked over to see Ashley give her a small smile.

"Guess the dates over, then?"she asked.

"Do me a favor?"Lily asked.

"Sure."

"Follow us home?"Lily handed her the keys to Miley's rental. Just then, Lily heard a puking noise and saw Miley hurling into her seat in her old pickup. _Fantastic._

--x--

Robbie Ray groaned, rubbing his eyes sleepily as he made sure his robe was tied when he went to answer the front door. He had to step back as the front porch light blinded him and he wasn't at all surprised to see Lily standing there, holding his daughter, who was passed out drunk and snoring.

"Mr. S,"Lily acknowleged as he allowed her inside.

"Hey Lily,"Robbie Ray shut the door and let her carry Miley into her room, he went into the kitchen.

Lily laid Miley down on her bed, pulled her shoes off and set her purse on the bedside table, she paused as she came across the photograph that sat there. She picked it up, staring speechlessly at the two younger versions of herself and Miley when they had been young, reckless and in love. A soft snore distracted her thoughts and she looked over at Miley and felt her heart break, tears stung her eyes and she set down on the bed carefully, looking at the photo and then at Miley, a strand of brown hair had fallen over her face, Lily lifted it carefully and admired the gorgeous features of the girl that still owned her heart. She blinked furiously to keep the emotion from swelling in her eyes as she set the photo back down and looked at Miley's purse, the divorce papers were sticking out of the top and she reached for them, along with the pen and looked at Miley again, seeing the soft features, Miley's lips curled up into a small smile, she was peaceful. Lily had always loved watching her dream, but felt the pang in her heart when she realized that it wasn't her making Miley smile anymore, she sighed and glanced down at the papers and began signing.

Lily shut the door behind her as she came further down the hall she noticed Robbie Ray at the stove, he glanced up and smiled, scratching his scruffy face, he motioned her to come over.

"Take a seat, I made some loco hot cocoa, help ya wake up a bit before you drive back home, if I know you at all, I know you didn't stay completely away from the alcohol,"Robbie Ray smiled and handed Lily a cup of his famous hot chocolate. Lily smiled and took a sip,

"Thanks, Mr. Stewart."

"Darlin, when will you stop callin me that, ya make me feel old, Hell we're family,"Robbie Ray waved off. Lily frowned and stared into her cup,

"Not anymore... I signed,"she said, her voice cracking.

"I see,"Robbie frowned. Lily blinked again, trying not to let herself show how much pain she was in, but finding it hard, Robbie Ray had been a father figure to her since her own deadbeat father walked out on her mother.

"Mr. S...Robbie,"she corrected at his look. "Have you ever done the right thing.. but wish you hadnt?"

"Plenty of times,"Robbie Ray acknowleged. Lily felt the tears begin to swim in her eyes, and she looked up at him.

"Did it hurt?"Robbie Ray frowned, and placed his hand on hers.

"Everytime,"he said, solemnly.

The first tear leaked, and Lily nodded, sniffling, he reached up and wiped another tear and she smiled,

"Ya know, before all this mess, before Susan died, and all, I always said to myself, I'll never come in the way of anything that makes the ones I love, happy,"Robbie Ray started. Lily listened,"I knew from the moment you met Miley, you were what made her truly happy, I could see it in her eyes.. But times change, and apparently, so do people, Lord knows my wife did,"Lily nodded, darkly as the memory swept over them. "Lily, what I'm tryin to say is, I love you both, and I believe that somewhere along the line, you're stubborn hearts'll collide, Miley's lookin in all the wrong directions, while you've had your sights set on her since you first met." Lily blinked.

"You know-?"

"There aint much that a Daddy dont know, Lily,"Robbie Ray smiled. Lily had a flashback,

_"But dont tell my heart! My achy breaky heart! I just dont think it'd understand!"six-year-old Lily Truscott yelled-sang at the radio. Heather Truscott beamed, while also rubbing her right ear with a wince from the gleeful child, bouncing in her seat, clad in jeans, an old Star Wars t-shirt and a ball cap on her head, turned backwards._

_"Lily, turn your hat around, would you? You're a young lady,"Heather smiled._

_"But this is how Ollie wears his,"Lily said, defensively._

_"Oliver is a boy, Lillian,"Heather grinned._

_"Same difference, he yells like a girl, hits like one, too,"Lily muttered, playing with her long blonde hair. "Are we really gonna meet THE Robbie Ray Stewart?"she grinned._

_"Yes, sweetheart, in fact... here we are!"Heather said, putting the old pickup in park._

_"YAY!"she unbuckled her seatbelt and began to climb out of the truck._

_"Lily, just wait now!"Heather said as she followed her daughter. Lily shut the truck door and turned to see the small house sitting on a large acre of land, there was a little boy helping his father move boxes out of the truck._

_"Well hello there!"said the older man, Robbie Ray Stewart. Lily giggled as she saw his mullet,_

_"Momma, why's his hair like that?"_

_"Lillian!"Heather scolded._

_"S'alright... well, hello there, yound lady, you dont like my hair?"he asked._

_"It's a bit long for a guy haircut, isn't it?"Lily asked._

_"Not at all!"Robbie Ray smiled._

_"Sorry, I'm Heather Truscott, I live down the way and I wanted to come and personally say Hello, and this is my daughter, Lily."_

_"Well, I'm Robbie, thats my boy Jackson, my wife Susan is inside and, oh, hey Miley! C'mon over here!"_

_Lily's world went out of focus as a young brunette walked out of the house, wearing a white and pink summer dress, her dark brown curls shining in the sun and her blue eyes as bright as the clear sky, she was the most gorgeous girl Lily had ever seen._

_"Wow,"Lily whispered. Miley looked over at Lily and smiled as she made her way to Robbie's side. The moment their eyes met, a spark ran through Lily's veins, making her feel numb and tingly._

_"This is my daughter, Miley, Miley this is Heather Truscott and her daughter, Lily,"Miley smiled._

_"It's nice to meet ya'll,"Miley said, sweetly. She looked at Lily, and Lily looked back, more like gawked._

_"Say hello, Lily,"Heather urged, smiling._

_"Are you an angel?"Lily asked, breathless._

_"What?"Miley blinked, confused._

_"My Momma says that angels are the most beautiful people in the universe, are you one?"Lily asked._

_"No,"Miley giggled. "You're funny, though."_

"I've always loved her, Mr. S, now I just dont know what to do to get her back,"Lily said, snapping back to reality. Robbie Ray nodded. "I just... wish that sometimes life could have a happy fairytale ending, guess I got my shot at it already though, and I blew it."

"S'pose thats why each fairytale ends with 'And they both lived happily ever after,' 'cause the authors dont want children to know the hardships that come after the _ever_ after,"Robbie Ray reminisced. Lily shrugged.

"D'you think she still loves me?"Lily asked, honestly. Robbie Ray frowned,

"I cant answer that, Lily... not that I wouldn't want to, just... I cant." Lily nodded.

"I understand."

* * *

**AN:** Okay, again sorry for the slow update, but hopefully this was long enough to really help that wait be worth it... Work and life are hassling right now but I promise to have another chapter up soon, just keep reviewing!! Hope you all enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer still stands!!**

**AN:** Phew, okay, so I've been through mind boggling challenges at work, yet again and I've had very little time to update, im SOOO sorry, I hope this chapter makes up for it! Please review!!

--x--

Miley woke with a pounding in her head as she rolled over from her soft pillow onto something stiff and crinkling. Blinking open one cerulean eye she noticed the stark white paper against her cheek and she lifted her head, carefully as the pounding grew worse, her chestnut curls tangled and wild, still in her clothes from the night before, smelling faintly of cigarettes and her mouth having the most awful taste. She rubbed her eyes and blinked again before picking up the sheet and realizing at once what they were. The papers, each one with Lily's signature in the designated area. _I dont believe it_.

She got up, stumbling out of her room for the kitchen when she noticed her father and stopped in her tracks. Robbie Ray stood there, clad in the old gray wool uniform with several medals and a brim hat in hand, buttoning up his shirt.

"Christ almighty, Daddy, you're still doing the Civil War re-enactment?"she asked, groggily.

"It's history, darlin, besides, I'm the best darn General that Beaufort County's ever had,"Robbie Ray smiled.

"People need a passport to come down here,"Miley grumbled as she grabbed a glass of water. She swallowed a few pain pills before looking around and noticing one character absent from the dillusional picture. "Where's Jackson? He used to love going to those old things?"

"He worked late last night, spent the night up at the old Carmichael plantation, I think he's helpin out Uncle Earl with those darn anvils again...,"Robbie Ray finished buttoning up his shirt and grabbed his canteen. Miley frowned, remembering parts of the night before and blaming herself for Jackson's absense. _He must hate me_. "Now, if you dont mind, I gotta go kill me a few Yankees,"Robbie Ray winked.

"You do that,"Miley kissed his cheek. Robbie Ray pulled back afterwards.

"Might wanna brush extra there, darlin,"he winked before placing his hat on and walking out the door. Miley stuck her tongue out at him.

After showering up, Miley figured with the house to herself, she crept into her father's bedroom, noticing that out of the entire house, this room had deffinitely not been touched in looks. The bed still sat up against the wall, a bedside table and lamp on both sides, the right side of the bed untouched where the left side had a impression in the pillow from where her father slept and Miley felt a pang of guilt for why he slept alone, she opened the closet and wasn't surprised to see some of her mother's old clothes, still hanging perfectly still, as though she still lived here. She ran her fingers over the beautiful black cotton dress with little red roses along the fabric, and smiled, this used to be her mother's favorite dress. She pulled it off of the hanger and put it on, adding her own touch by wrapping a black sash around the waist to hug her curves, before slipping on some thigh-high cowgirl boots and pulling her hair back into pigtails, allowing the curls to fall over her shoulders.

She walked over to the old antique lengthwise mirror sitting up in the corner and stepped up close, seeing the dress on her body, she looked up into her face and instead saw her blue eyes turn brighter, her chestnut curls grow longer into straight dark brown locks, her cheekbones grow higher and her frame thinner. Her mother, Susan Stewart, stood before her, smiling.

"_You always had the best taste in style, baby girl,_"her mother's voice rang out in her head, as if she were really standing right there. Miley blinked, shaking her head, tears filled her eyes, she looked back up and her mother was gone, her own reflection back in its place, staring at her, dark shadows haunting her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Momma,"she whispered.

--x--

Miley pulled up to the Roadhouse, now empty and closed, but she knew better as she walked upto the door and knocked three times.

A few moments later, the door opened, and a very exhausted Heather Truscott answered the door. She gave one look at Miley, and frowned,

"We're closed til five, Miley, you know that,"her voice was a bit cold, Miley winced. She knew she had done some damage last night, but she'd always hated it when she made Heather mad.

"You got a cure for a hangover?"she asked. Heather's lips curled up into a slight smile, before hanging her head in defeat and stepping back to let Miley in.

"Those damned Bambi eyes of yours, child... You're so lucky I love ya,"Heather went behind the bar as Miley sat down and watched Heather look under the table for a few select bottles, she put a glass on the counter.

"How bad was I last night, Heather? Be honest?"Miley asked, her voice small, exactly how she felt. Heather mixed a bit of the drink and then looked up at Miley, her eyes scanning hers for sincerety. Heather sighed,

"Darlin, lets just say, you pretty much gave the entire town a show unlike any other..." Miley groaned and hung her head. Heather finished mixing the solution and handed her the glass. "Dont ask whats in it,"she whispered.

Miley put the glass to her lips and took a long swallow, trying not to gag as she tasted a bit of tomato juice mixed with... egg, maybe?

"I just... couldn't stop myself.."Miley said, hoarsley after another swallow.

"Alcohol deffinitely helps with that, darlin,"Heather smiled, taking a seat beside her.

"I just... wanted someone else to hurt, someone besides myself... and Jackson was the easiest target I s'pose,"Miley frowned, taking another swig, and wincing.

"Honey, you aren't the only one who was hurting last night... believe it or not, that tough ass exterior my daughter puts up is just that, an exterior, she's been hurting for seven years,"Heather said, almost solemnly. Miley blinked and looked at Heather, who wouldn't meet her eyes.

"D'you... hate me? For leaving Lily?"Miley asked, slowly. _My family hates me, Lily hates me, please dont tell me you hate me, too, you're all I really have left to lean on_. Heather finally looked up at her and smiled kindly.

"Miley, I've never hated you... not a day in my life, Hell you've been practically a daughter to me since we met-- Now, as far as _my_ daughter is concerned, I cant say I'm happy with it, but its your life, sweetheart, you have to live it, I cant live it for you, thats something Lily knows just as well,"Heather said, a hint of pride in her voice. Miley nodded, looking down at the drink.

"You raised a fine girl, Heather, you really did...,"Miley whispered.

"Yes, I did... and I love her like no other, God knows she's all I have left, I'd die for her and I'd kill for her, I'd hate to see anyone hurt her-"Miley winced at those words.

"I'm sorry.."she muttered, swallowing the last of her drink, feeling the headache disperse. Heather chuckled.

"Honey, it aint me you should apologize to, as much as you think it is... it wont make me feel better,"Heather sighed. "You two... I swear sometimes I could just take you both by the collar and shake you til ya'll have some sense in your brains... nothing's been the same between you both, though since that day ya'll ran off to the caverns,"Heather gave a small smile. "You were inseperable from that day on, and my daughter... oh, how she loved you." Miley felt the tears well again.

"I loved her, too, but-"Miley struggled, feeling her heart almost clench, she couldn't deny it. She still loved Lily in some ways, but... Trey. A warm hand enveloped her own, she looked up into Heather's crystal blue eyes.

"Miley... its not my place, this is between you and my daughter... _you_ have to make the decision, I wont make it for you,"Heather said, knowingly.

"D'you think I'm making the wrong one? By marrying Trey?"Miley asked, as if wanting her approval, needing it. Heather looked sorrowful.

"I wont answer that, sweetpea."

--x--

She hopped in her car and pulled out, heading down the familiar path out of Beaufort and toward the colonial homes and plantations, hoping to apologize. She pulled up to the large black and white Victorian-like mansion and knocked twice on the door. An older black lady in a maids uniform answered,

"Hi, I'm Miley Cyr-Stewart..."she winced as she corrected herself. "I'm hoping to find my brother, Jackson?"she asked. The maid smiled and opened her mouth to answer, as she did, though, a loud noise, almost like a cannon went off in the back and the maid jumped and sighed, as if scolding herself for not knowing.

"If he's alive, their in the back,"the maid escorted her toward the back gardens.

It was a lovely area, brick layout surrounding the large fountain in the center of the yard, rose bushes along the home and gorgeous garden statues along with a white lattus creating a archway over the hedge. She stepped out further, trying to search for Jackson.

"Hello?"she called out.

"Miley?!"she looked to her left and saw Jackson staring over at her, fear on his features. "Dont move!!"he shouted.

"Wha-?"A loud band went off and she yelped, nearly jumping out of her skin, before she looked up and noticed a large anvil fly overhead and then land through part of the lattus, smashing into the brick. Suddenly, Uncle Earl, in all his Confederate Uniform glory, pulled his head out of the hedge with Jackson, hooting.

"Hot DAMN!"he waved his hat.

"Hold your fire, Earl... I'll be right back!"Jackson ordered before crossing over the hedge, Miley was surprised to see Jackson just sporting a pair of jeans and a flannel shirt. "We weren't aiming for ya, but I doubt I'd have gone to your funeral,"Jackson said, almost hurtful as he made his way to Miley.

Miley frowned, and felt her throat close in with emotion at her brother's words.

"Jackson... listen, I'm really sorry about what happened last night,"Miley struggled, feeling tears in her eyes, she looked up and saw Jackson soften as she said sincerely,"I just... I felt as though if I put the attention on you, everyone would forget me..."she whispered. Jackson nodded, slowly. Silence ensued for a moment,

"Well, whats done is done, I s'pose, its not like its that big a deal, anyhow... I mean, plenty of people wait til marriage, even if you didnt,"Jackson cracked the joke. Miley let out a weak snort at this.

"How would you know?"she laughed.

"Please, you think I dont know what happened between you and Lily when she got her first truck?"Jackson raised an eyebrow. Miley went bright red. He laughed,"It dont take a brain surgeon, Miles, just cause I talk slow dont mean I'm stupid." Miley sighed. She looked around the plantation.

"I've forgotten how beautiful this place was,"she smiled, trying to change conversation.

"Guess it dont take much to forget things like that,"Jackson said, a bit darkly, solemn. Miley closed her eyes, willing the hurt to stop.

"Jackson, thats not what its like-"

"No, Miley... I'll tell you what its _not _like..."he stepped closer to her. "It's _not_ like Lily was the only thing you left behind seven years ago,"he said, anger masking over the hurt that she knew he was feeling.

"I'm so sorry,"Miley whispered. Jackson stayed silent, taking a few deep breaths and calming down, looking at his sister, apologetically.

Suddenly,

"Hey Jackson!"Uncle Earl looked up over the hedge. "I cant find the fuse!" Jackson scoffed, looking at Miley, he pulled the fuse from his back pocket, and Miley smiled. Jackson scratched his cheek,

"Guess I best get back over there...'fore he kills himself,"Jackson said.

"Yeah,"Miley nodded. Jackson turned, without saying goodbye, and walked back toward Uncle Earl.

--x--

Miley exited the backyard and once shutting the front door behind her, she turned to see a camera pointing right at her, snapping photos. A short, thin, balding man smiled at her as he lowered the camera,

"Miley Cyrus! Boy, am I glad to see you! Michael Newman, California Tribune Press, I tell you what- its a whole different world down here,"he said walking to the steps. "I was hoping to talk to you-"

"Wait, did you say you're the press?"Miley asked, concerned. This was the last thing she needed getting back to Trey or his snooping mother.

"Yes, ma'am, I just wanted to take a look around the home, its so _beautiful,_"he said, looking to get around Miley, who moved to block him.

"Actually, I was on my way out,"Miley cornered.

"Oh,"he looked dissappointed. "How about I just come back later?"he turned to leave, Miley grabbed him by the arm, fear gripping her.

"Alright then, but just a peak?"she dragged him into the home. "There, you've seen it, time to g-"

"Oh, wow, well this is just a dream,"Michael walked away from her grasp and began looking up at the chandelier, the rounded stairwell and the beautiful portraits. "Must've been like a fairytale, growing up here?"

"Like a dream,"Miley lied, smiling. Michael nodded and snapped a photo of a table holding some crystal statues.

"Whats this way?"he asked, walking ahead of her.

Miley darted ahead of him and cornered him away from the doorway as she saw chefs along the kitchen.

"Just the kitchen, you dont wanna go in there, though, the head chef, real nasty guy if you walk in there without headgear,"Miley thought, quickly. "Last guy wound up losing a hand,"Michael nodded, she smiled as he clutched his hand privately and rubbed it affectionately. Miley turned and noticed the maid heading for the door,"time for another room!"

She grabbed his sleeve and dragged him into the closet right as the maid exited the door.

"Why are we in the closet?"Michael asked, quietly.

"This isn't just _any_ closet, this is built as apart of the underground railroad, sometimes... the spirits still visit.. its my favorite-,"Miley lied, but smiled all the same as the reporter seemed to take in every word seriously. She leaned forward to hear any commotion outside and slowly, quietly opened the door, letting them out. She froze immediately at a voice,

"Darn buttons... its no wonder we lost the war!"Uncle Earl passed right by them, fumbling with his buttons.

"Was that one of the ghosts?"Michael asked, dumbly. Miley controlled her urge to laugh.

"Miley?"she looked up, somewhat relieved to see Jackson coming down the stairwell, looking at her and then spotting Michael and grinning like a possum. "What're you doing in the closet?"

"Jackson!"Miley smiled and shut the closet door. "This is Michael Newman... he's with the press... from _California,_ he's come to do an article on the family here, where _we _live,"she hinted, and Jackson just stared, dumbly but smiled and then looked at Michael.

"Well, I dont know much about that, but I do have to say, where is Miley's manners? I'm Jackson... Miley's brother,"he shook hands with Michael.

"Oh, well thats lovely, nice to meet some family, so tell me, Jackson... whats it like to live here?"Michael dug, greedily. Miley winced, hoping he would be able to pull this off.

"Well, it aint much, livin here... I mean, its just a farm, but plantation's just a fancy term to make it sound a bit sweeter off the tongue, c'mon I'll give ya the real tour and some guidance,"Miley smiled, thankfully at her brother as Jackson led them through the house, talking on and on about the history behind the Civil War and when the house was built, finally leading upto the two siblings sending him on his way with a smile.

"Well aren't you just a big fat liar?"Jackson asked, a cocky grin on his face.

"Must run in the family, then,"Miley laughed, chasing him.

--x--

Miley took a deep breath, not sure if she was truly ready for this last stop as she put her car in park and looked out to see the golden hydroplane still sitting at the pier, signalling that she was home, just not within sight. _You can do this, just get out, apologize... she'll understand- I hope_. Miley rolled her eyes and got out of the vehicle, she walked a few feet toward the shoreline and crossed her arms, looking out onto the river, taking a few more deep breaths to calm her nerves...

"This shouldn't be hard... I managed through to Jackson, why cant I just say I'm sorry to _her?_"Miley whispered. _Because she can break your heart..._

**_Not true._**

_Keep telling yourself that, Stewart... _Miley silenced the internal battle as she heard a dog bark and turned to see Thor racing upto her happily, she kneeled down and smiled as she was greeted with several kind licks to the face.

"Hey boy,"she laughed.

Up ahead, observing from afar on the front porch, was Lily, clad in her usual blue jeans and a light green t-shirt that brought out her expressive eyes, and a dark blue flannel shirt wrapped around her waistline, hair down with the bangs pulled back into a clip to keep it from her face. She shouldered her duffel bag and walked out toward Miley. Lily pulled a large rawhide from her bag and whistled, signalling Thor away from Miley. Miley looked up as the dog rounded and rushed for its owner, barking happily when Lily waved the treat.

"C'mon boy... what's she doin here?"Lily whispered to the dog, but it didn't go unnoticed by Miley. "I thought you'd be halfway to California by now,"Lily said as she passed by Miley for the pier. Miley followed her, slowly and stayed silent for a moment.

"I put the money back in your account,"Miley finally spoke over the lump in her throat. She willed for her nerves to settle.

"Thanks, save me from bouncin' a lotta checks,"Lily smiled as she waved the treat once more for the dog before tossing it into the river. Thor barked at it before jumping into the river, headfirst. Lily opened the plane door and tossed the bag inside, she then tasked herself with untying the plane. "I like what you did with the house, though... sure will help me sell it a lot faster." Miley blinked.

"You're moving?"she asked, bewildered. _You cant move, that house was our home... well, not mine anymore_.

"Well, I've been spending a lotta time up around Knoxville-"she looked out to the river. Miley followed her line of sight. Seeing the bubbles arise, she suddenly remembered...

"Can he swim?!"she asked, alarmed.

"Dont look like it,"Lily shrugged. Miley's eyes whipped over to Lily, then back to the river when a splash was heard and Thor's head popped up from the water, large rawhide in his mouth as he paddled to the shore. She felt her lungs constrict and she sighed in relief, then sent a look at Lily, who grinned, but it faded.

"What d'ya need, Miley? I signed your papers-"

"I know... and I came by to thank you.. and- well, I wanted to say I was sorry,"Miley apologized, bowing her head. She could feel Lily's heated gaze on her and her heart began to race, unwillingly. The sound of Lily's boots sounded closer as Thor barked around his rawhide and passed Miley. Lily's feet appeared in front of Miley's and Miley dared her chances and gazed up, a bit shocked to see Lily so close, she took a hesitant step backwards.

"You aint gotta apologize, Miles... just improve,"Lily said, gently. Miley blinked. As she opened her mouth to respond, Lily turned and whistled to Thor,"C'mon boy, get in... you may wanna back up-"Lily warned Miley.

"Where ya goin?"Miley asked, her childhood curiousity peaking, Lily must've noticed because Miley swore she could almost see the flash in Lily's eyes, reminding her of their history. Suddenly they were ten years old again, standing across from one another, too far to touch, but just close enough for comfort.

"You wanna come?"Lily asked, a small smile grazing her lips.

"Where?"Miley repeated, trying to force the grin from her face, but failing miserably. Lily looked out toward the river and then back, smiling like she had a secret.

"I wanna show you somethin,"Lily said, gently. Fate tempted her, but too many years of being away, and having a life of her own, and a new love of her own, called back to her.

"I cant,"Miley whispered, sadly.

"Cant or wont?"Lily challenged, as if knowing the inner child in Miley being desperate to break free of her chains.

"Both?"Miley cursed her own cowardice. Her inner child would be shamed.

"The girl I knew used to be fearless,"Lily said, untying the last rope.

"The girl you _knew_ never had a life,"Miley shot back, stubbornly.

"Guess you best get on with it then, alright Thor, lets go!"she hopped into the hydroplane before Miley could say anything more. Miley backed away as the engine started and watched Lily move about the cabin with a familiar grace, confident, _fearless_. Miley didn't know that feeling anymore.

* * *

**AN:** Okay, okay -dodges rotten fruit- I'm sorry for the short update but ya have to bare with me cuz im working out the twisted plot along with keeping the movie still in there, and I hope you guys can just forgive me because with everything going on its not easy to update, but please review and tell me what you think!! Another chapter should be up soon!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer still stands!!**

**AN: **Important for all readers!! I have gone back into the past five chapters and put up a few VERY small changes... just because I havent seen SHA in a while and I forgot a minor detail that would help out my writing this fic, so just a short note to everyone, Miley is known as Miley Cyrus to her life in California, not Miley Stewart!!

--x--

Miley looked herself over in the mirror once more as she smoothed out her maroon blouse, and pulled on her old black cowgirl boots, her hair was down, curls bouncing on her shoulders, she applied a bit of lipgloss and shouldered her purse, and breathed out, confident.

She left the house and walked a couple miles up the road before she hit the town that was becoming packed more by the minute with guests for the annual Beaufort County Fair, there were animal farms, food and drink booths, a band was beginning to set up somewhere off to the side, testing out their equipment, Miley paused as her phone vibrated. She smirked at the caller ID,

"I cant begin to wonder if perhaps you're missing me out there?"she smiled into the phone.

"_Damn right, girl, the band sucks without you,_"Mikayla answered, also smiling from her tone. "_What's all that noise?_"

"I'm at the town fair,"Miley said.

"_I thought you said Lily signed the papers? Why aren't you on your way back home yet?_"Mikayla scolded.

"Chill, _mom_, I'm just here for a couple days to get my Dad and brother prepared to come out for the wedding- I'll be home by next week!"Miley answered, sluggishly.

"_Fineee, you know we love you... just make sure you're back before the next concert... Max has mono, he wont be able to take your place, love ya chica!_"Mikayla smiled.

"You too, catch ya later,"Miley smiled and shut her phone. As she looked up toward the picnic area, she immediately spotted Sarah, sitting down three unruly children, a baby in one arm and balancing two plates on the other as she set them down for the kids. She walked up, cautiously, realizing she hadn't apologized to them yet.

Sarah looked up from the kids after setting another plate down, chewing on a french fry and she stopped cold when she noticed Miley. Miley gave a weak smile,

"I'm sorry about the other night, Sarah." Sarah stared at her for a moment, debating, but shrugged it off with a small grin.

"Dont you worry about me, I'm a big girl,"she smiled, turning her attention to her son who threw a fry at his sister. "Ya'll settle down now, we're gonna eat and have some company then go and play some games!" Miley smiled as Sarah obviously handed her an invitation to join them.

The kids ate, they went by a few booths, Miley got to know Oliver and Sarah's kids, they stopped at the animal farm and she smiled as Julia, the daughter who looked so much like Oliver, was cautious about feeding the billygoat. Sarah looked at Miley, somewhat cautious.

"You know... she went out there,"Sarah said, hesitantly. Miley looked at Sarah, confused, but then it clicked to what she meant.

"Lily? Lily went to California?"Miley asked, bewildered. Sarah nodded.

"I'm not supposed to know, but.. Oliver let it slip one night,"she responded.

"When?"Miley asked, shocked. She had never known. _Lily came out there, after me... and she never told me..._

"About six months after you took off... she told Oliver that it was the most amazing place she'd ever seen,"Sarah hoisted the baby on her hip. "Said she knew it'd take more than an apology to win you back- she'd have to conquer the world first... She's been trying ever since,"Sarah looked away, looking guilty she'd said anything, but at the same time, relieved. Miley's mind was racing a mile a minute.

_Lily came to Malibu... Lily came after her... Why-?_

"That's why she kept sending the papers back,"Miley said, the wheels in her mind clicking, the puzzle finally in place. Sarah nodded in agreement.

"It's funny how those things dont turn out-"Sarah said, sadly. Miley could only give her a weak smile,

"It's funny how they _do,_"she rubbed the infant's back gently.

--x--

The party finally got down after sunset, the band kicked off, the drinks began pouring, kids were sent to the sitter, Oliver showed up after he got off duty and Sarah sported his Sheriff jacket with a smile. Miley had excused herself for a moment to pull out her phone and dial the familiar number,

"_Hey, you've reached Trey, not here, leave one for me and I'll get back to you, ciao, BEEP_"Miley growled under her breath and shut her phone with a angry snap as she dug into her purse and found a package of her "cancer sticks" from what Trey dubbed them, she pulled one out and lit up, breathing in the toxic smoke, she exhaled, feeling her mind fuzz over just a bit as her lungs burned from the intrusion of carbon monoxide and nicotine. She looked back over to where Oliver and Sarah seemed to be glancing around for her and she took one last drag off of the stick before tossing it out and blowing what was left into the air as she walked back over to her friends, she paused immediately as she noticed another pair walking over.

Lily's emerald eyes immediately saw Miley and pierced through her as she walked beside none other than Miley's brother, Jackson, Lily was in a pair of her old levi's, a dark blue blouse and her old leather jacket, a hand on Jackson's plaid-clad shoulder. Oliver and Sarah were silent as was Miley as Jackson looked somewhat uncomfortable walking up. Lily only gave a brave smile and spoke up,

"Look who I found looting just outside the fair,"Lily smiled.

"Hey Jackson,"Miley smiled, sincerely. It seemed to help as Jackson gave her a weak smile back, a faint blush on his cheeks from Oliver and Sarah's stares.

"Could anybody here tell me somethin that may bother Jackson?"Lily looked at the three of them each, seperately.

"Uh, Miley's breath, maybe?"Oliver joked, Miley glowered but he had a knowing look in his eye telling her he knew about the cigarettes. Lily bowed her head, allowing her long blonde hair to shield her smile and Sarah smacked Oliver, but had a hard time revealing her own smile over her scoff, Jackson chuckled.

"S'alright, sis, you're breath wont bother me too bad, just remember to chew gum after you smoke,"Jackson waved his hand as if trying to get some fresh air and Miley stuck her tongue out at him, childishly.

They all laughed and Jackson clapped Lily on the shoulder in thanks.

"Well then, darlin, lemme buy you a drink?"Lily offered.

"Thanks, but I thought I wasn't your type?"Jackson winked and Lily shrugged it off and they all began ordering a drink. As Miley ordered an iced tea, someone nudged her shoulder, she turned and saw Lily handing her a piece of gum. Her eyebrows rose a bit, almost in a challenge, but she accepted the gum with a weak smile.

"When did you pick that up?"Lily asked, leaning against the bar on her other side.

"I couldn't tell you,"Miley lied, she'd hate to tell Lily that she picked it up shortly after hitting the road to California, trying to drown her grief in booze and cigarettes. Lily obviously didn't believe her, but didn't push her either as Miley took her drink and paid the vendor, she then took a sip but also noticed the glass and its shape and how beautiful the crafting was, she held it up to the light to see the bottom rim, it was obviously hand-crafted, she remembered seeing that art before... yet, it was still unfamiliar.

"Oh, honey, you drink that from the top,"Sarah said, pointing at the glass with a grin.

"I know,"Miley quipped, sarcastic, but smiled. "I just wanted to see who makes this Deep South Glass... its very beautiful, I may get it for the wedding,"Miley responded, not ashamed to talk openly about her future plans in front of the others.

"Hey, Lils... Miley wants to know where she can get some of that fancy glassware,"Jackson smirked. Miley looked to Lily, who simply gave Jackson a shrug.

"Why ask me?"she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh I dunno, perhaps becau-"Sarah was cut off by Oliver nudging her in the ribs. She coughed, and straightened her hair while sending Oliver a look, Miley blinked, confused at the behavior. "-se you're such a handsome... knowing-type person-lady? Yeah.. thats it?"Sarah's voice began to fade with the music really kicking up in the background as a familiar tune came on.

"Am I missing something here?"Miley asked.

"I think we oughtta pay tribute to this wonderful song!,"Jackson grinned and ran off into the crowd where other townfolk were dancing to an old Michael Buble tune in the large open field.

_"Oh I know_

_that the musics fine like sparkling wine_

_go and have your fun_

_Laugh and sing,_

_but while we're apart dont give your heart_

_to anyone-"_

"Hey Lil, when was the last time you dragged me out onto the dancefloor?"Sarah asked with a smile. "Oliver here has two left feet." Oliver scoffed.

"Well Mrs. Oken, I'd be honored"Lily caught on and offered Sarah her hand as they began dancing around and around. Miley's smile seemed to falter as she watched Lily smile and casually twirl Sarah along the field, _she never got to dance with me... she was so drunk she passed out after our vows_, Miley reminisced, feeling somewhat angry, and at the same time, hurt that she'd never gotten that perfect happily ever after.

_**Cheer up, you will soon... Trey will dance with you and love you forever- like you always wanted**_

_I thought Lily would be the one to love me forever, though._ Miley sighed, she didn't have much time to contemplate as she heard Jackson call out to her,

"Miles! C'mon out here and dance with me!"he kicked his legs up in the air, laughing and Miley chuckled.

"Well aren't you just a lord of the dance?"she cackled. Just then Oliver's voice whispered in her ear.

"I aint as slow as everyone thinks I am, she just cant keep up,"he challenged. An old familiar hand seemed to grab that inner child of Miley's as she twisted and grabbed Oliver's collar with a saucy grin.

"Guess you better prove it then?"Miley challenged and dragged him with her onto the dance floor.

"_-Dont forget who's taking you home_

_and in who's arms you're gonna be!_

_So Darling _

_Save the Last Dance for me!_"

Miley laughed as they danced right on up near Lily and Sarah.

"Ya know, Sarah, you were wrong, you dont know what you're missin with Ollie!"she laughed as Oliver dipped her.

"The Hell you say?! Lemme at 'em!"Sarah released herself from Lily and thrusted herself into Oliver's arms, Oliver gave her a wink and a grin before pulling her close and dancing off with his wife. Miley stood up straight, still smiling but it faded when she realized she was alone with Lily on the dancefloor and Lily looked at her, questioningly. She then noticed Lily lift her hand up in offering, and Miley was torn between taking it and getting that dance she'd always wanted from Lily and laughing at her for trying.

"Maybe we could just talk?"Miley called out over the last bridge of the song. Lily's smile fell somewhat and she lowered her hand, shrugging and walked away, leaving Miley on the dancefloor by herself, not noticing the conversation a few moments away.

"Would you look at that?"Heather Truscott asked Robbie Ray, who stared at Lily offering her hand to Miley. "To be that young... I dont know why they fight it-" Robbie Ray frowned as Lily walked away from his daughter, Miley having obviously turned her offer down, he shook his head in dissappointment.

--x--

Lily sat upon the large water tower in between Jackson and Oliver, all of whom were currently drunk on the point of wasted, Lily was babying her beer. Oliver belched.

"I'm bored... wanna hit the Roadhouse?"Jackson asked.

"Nah,"Lily dodged.

"How about we go arrest somebody?"Oliver asked, somewhat drunk, Lily chuckled.

"Nah,"she and Jackson both said.

"I know this one place-"Jackson started.

"NO!"Oliver and Lily said in unison. She took another sip of her beer and paused.

Looking down she immediately noticed the winding down party, and off toward the left, walking slowly away, was Miley, hair brushed back behind her ears, she looked cautiously behind her as to make sure no one was around while she walked away from the party, she rubbed her arms under her jean jacket and kept them crossed as she continued to walk. Lily saw the pathway and knew immediately where she would be headed.

"You guys, I'm gonna call it a night,"Lily finished her beer and dropped the bottle, hearing the familiar smash below on the concrete, she hauled herself up with the small rail and bid Oliver and Jackson a goodnight before climbing down the ladder cautiously, and walking down the old path.

--x--

Miley rounded an old willow tree and stepped cautiously along the broken brick pathway as she paused at a gateway that had vines growing all around the metal bars and archway that read _Beaufort County Cemetary_, she took a deep breath and then followed the familiar steps around several headstones and plots, careful not to step on anything but the grass as she came closer to a large headstone near the back with the bold lettering carved into the marble that read _SUSAN JANE STEWART 14 SEPT 1970 - 21 JUL 2008. BELOVED WIFE AND MOTHER_. She kneeled down before the plot and brushed away some of the old leaves that had fallen on the stone, she felt a lump form in her throat as she read out her mother's name along the plot.

"Hey Momma,"she whispered to the headstone, as if her mother were there. "Sorry I haven't come to visit you in a while... I know I've been away-"she felt tears begin to sting the backs of her eyes and she sniffled again, the lump only became larger and she cleared her throat and tried to remain in control. "I know that you can hear me- wherever you are... and I just wanted you to know, I've been moving on with my life- I've been tryin real hard to make you proud.. I know you always said you were proud of me, but somehow in the end, I know you weren't, I know I made choices... choices that hurt you, confused you, and I cant tell you how much I-I hated myself for it,"she coughed, the lump wouldn't go away, she curled her fingers into a fist to try and control her nerves, but they only shook her to the core. Her chest grew tight and she felt the tears sting her eyes, throat raw, she tried to clear it and she sniffled but it didn't help as memories flooded over her with shame...

_"I dont see why it matters to you like this, Susan? The girl is in love, and she's happy, Lily is a good girl-"Robbie defended._

_"THATS JUST IT, ROBBIE! She's a GIRL! Lily is a GIRL! It's NOT right for Miley to be thinking that she can be in LOVE with another girl, its a sin and a complete disgrace to everyone in our family! How could you let her do this?!"Susan screamed._

_"How could you sit there and tell me you will think less of your own daughter because she isnt afraid of loving someone? We should all be so lucky to find someone like Miley found Lily... they care for one another, Susan, cant you just see tha-"_

_"I cannot SEE that, Robert Ray,"Susan shouted at her husband. "As far as I see it, if Miley marries that girl, I HAVE no daughter!"a door slammed in the background..._

_--x--_

_Miley finished putting away her clothes in their shared drawer as she looked over at her wife, lying in bed, sheet wrapped around her torso, blonde hair splashed out against the pillows, snuggled into the pillow where Miley's head had rested a few hours before, Miley smiled at the love of her life as Lily breathed in the scent from the pillow and smiled, snuggling closer to it, the sheets around her torso shifting. The phone rang, and Miley jumped, but then realized she should get it before Lily woke, she smiled as she answered,_

_"Truscott residence, Miley spe-"_

_"Miley-"Miley's smile faded at the tone of her brother's voice._

_"Jackson? What is-"_

_"It's mom... Miley- Mom's killed herself-"_

_The phone dropped to the counter and Miley fell to the ground in shock, lungs gripped tight, she couldn't breathe._

_--x--_

_"Miley, you have to come out of there sometime,"Lily's worried voice rang out behind the bedroom door. Their bedroom door. Miley lay beneath the covers, clad in her pajamas, her hair a wreck, she hadn't come out from the bed since her mother's funeral a week ago. "Miley, sweetheart, I'm worried, Jackson is worried, you're Dad keeps coming by to check on you and you continue to push everyone away, please, dont push me away, I need to see you, please-"_

_"Go away,"Miley called out, weakly. The knob jiggled._

_"I cant do that, Miles, you know I cant, please open the door, baby, I love you-"_

_"I said go away, damnit! Dont tell me you love me!"Miley cried._

_"Miles-"_

_"Go. Away!"she screamed. The door handle stopped jiggling._

_--x--_

_"Suicide,"Jackson repeated, slowly._

_"Why?"Miley croaked._

_"Nobody knows, darlin,"Robbie Ray cut Jackson's reply off. "Nobody ever knows,"Robbie Ray wouldn't meet his daughters eyes. Miley looked over at her brother, Jackson refused to look up._

_"Jackson?"Miley's eyes filled with tears as she saw her brother's eyes look back at her and she didn't need to ask before she realized why her mother had taken her life._

_--x--_

_"Running away wont bring her back, Miley!"Lily screamed at her wife as Miley tossed her things into a suitcase._

_"I cant be here anymore, I cant be around this place, or you-"_

_"You dont mean that, Miles,"Lily said, grabbing her wrist. Miley jerked it away._

_"Stay away from me, you've caused nothing but trouble! Why? Cant you at least tell me? I'm not stupid, Lily! My mother died because she was hurt! She died because of ME!"_

_"She KILLED herself Miles! Because she couldn't handle the truth!"Lily fought back. Miley glared over her tears._

_"Shut up,"Miley growled._

_"Miley, she couldnt handle the fact that you love me! And I love you, now please, can we just drop this?!"_

_"DROP IT?! You expect me to drop this?! What if it was your mother?! What if Heather died because of this?!"_

_"My mom wont kill herself, she's happy for us! You should be, too! We have a life together, Miley! We love each other-"_

_"Shut up! Just shut the Hell up, Lilian Truscott, I cant believe you'd be SO selfish! My mother is DEAD!"_

_"Stop blaming yourself, Miles! It wont bring her back, its just something you have to face facts with, she's gone! I dont want to lose you, please, just let it go!"Lily fought, angry. Miley's heart bled with sorrow, anger flared within her veins. How could she say such things, her Mother was her support system, and because of Lily, she was dead, because she loved her. Because Miley was a sin, and sins had to be punished, her Mother died for her sins, like Jesus... Miley couldn't let that be in vain._

_"I hate you,"Miley whispered, hoarsely and felt her voice shatter along with her heart at Lily's broken look when she told her, her brain screamed at her to shut up but it was too late, the damage had been done._

_--x--_

"You were always there, Momma, always- you told me you'd love me no matter what... but I just- sometimes cant understand if you said that to me- why you aren't here with me anymore..."she felt the first tear fall. "Why are you gone? You said you'd be here- always...and you always were, until- until I hurt you, you'd probably sat there and thought what it was that you'd done wrong, and when you needed me there for you most I wasn't there.. and I'm so sorry, Momma,"she cried, bowing her head, shame washing over her. She cried silently, cried for her Mother, cried for the love she lost that day. Her thoughts were instantly broken by a soft voice,

"I told her it was my fault,"she gasped and stood, twisting on the spot and saw Lily, walking up behind her cautious, shyly looking at her. Miley sniffled and wiped the tears from her face.

"You're just being nice,"she whispered.

"It's true,"Lily shrugged, honestly as she sat down on the stone bench, not a foot away from Miley's mothers grave. Miley watched Lily watch her until Miley's feet began to move beyond her will and she found herself sitting beside Lily, looking over at her mother's grave, unable to meet her ex-lover's gaze. "You ever wonder what it'd be like if you're Momma hadn't died?"she asked. Miley sniffled, shrugging her shoulders.

"Who's to say.. I really cant answer because- I just dont know, what might've been-"she whispered.

"Your Momma loved you, Miley, she always did,"Lily whispered, hair blowing gently in the soft breeze. Miley sniffled. "I think in the end, she only found she couldn't hate you, only herself."

"Yeah? Well..what d'you know,"Miley bit out, cold, but winced at her tone afterward when she noticed Lily's visible flinch. "Sorry-"

"No... I deserve it, Miles- I need to say this before I cant,"Lily looked at Miley and wrung her hands, finding her fingers interesting suddenly. "I thought that marrying you, bein' your wife would be an adventure-"Lily whispered. Miley looked up into Lily's green eyes and saw the beautiful glow of the moonlight reflecting back at her just as strong as the love that was pouring from her soul. "It just took me a bit longer to realize that I couldn't make that adventure if I didn't do my part- I never helped you mourn your Momma, but then again she always hated me, since- well since forever,"Miley couldn't stop the small chuckle that escaped as Lily grinned.

Her Mom had always disliked Lily, since she first heard Lily call Miley an angel, she'd been reluctant about the two girls being friends, and had become livid one day when she'd caught Miley and Lily having a private sleepover in Miley's bedroom when they were little.

"I've forgotten a lot of how much memory this place holds..."Miley whispered, looking at her mothers grave. "It's apart of the reason I left... I just- I couldn't deal anymore... the loss, the pain, everything around me reminded me of it, I couldnt stay so I just- left..."she looked away from Lily, tears gathering in her baby blues once more.

"Well, I always hoped to make it a place where you could call home-"Lily said, gently. "Make it the place you wanted to be."

"I'm happy in California, Lily,"Miley said, firmly. Lily's head fell, her hair falling around her face, she sighed. "But then... I come here and this fits, too."

"You cant have roots and wings, Miles,"Lily said, gently.

"Maybe I could just fly south for the winter,"Miley looked over at Lily and saw the torn expression in her eyes, she saw herself mirrored and saw the desperate love waiting, being shredded apart with every longing glance, every parting word. Lily smiled, sadly.

"I'm just sorry I never danced with you at our wedding,"her voice thickened as she said this and Miley knew that she was holding back the swell of emotion from showing. "Sure this one will turn out real nice for ya, though." Lily gave her a brave face and Miley stood, abruptly, she had to distance herself.

"Miley,"Lily stood, with her, grabbing her wrist, Miley looked up and realized how close Lily was, blue eyes locked with green, desire, passion, years of want and need, bottled up, mixed heavily with the magnetic pull of the twin souls, yearning to be reunited. "I know,"Lily whispered. Those two words, Miley realized Lily understood everything she was going through without having to speak a word, she knew exactly what she felt. Lily had never needed words, she understood Miley's every movement, Lily loved her like no other would. _And you love her..._ Miley threw caution to the wind, leaned up onto the front of her feet and pressed her lips to Lily's.

In that swift movement, internal sparks flared, Miley felt at peace when her lips collided with the familiar softness, Lily's mouth happily parted as Miley's tongue dove in for more, craving, needing, wanting to re-learn and re-teach, the familiar taste of peppermint and chocolate, mixed with a bit of stale alcohol, the texture, the feel of Lily's beautiful teeth against her tongue, the familiar groan in her throat that Miley matched as Lily's arms enveloped her and their bodies pressed together, you couldn't fit a sheet of paper between them. Lily's warm body, the soft embrace, everything about kissing her seemed to make Miley feel as if she were on a cloud. It was familiar and new all at once, the entire experience, Miley felt her head become fogged over with a lack of air, but she didn't have to worry as Lily seemed to grasp hold of the situation and pushed them apart, gently, but firm, her eyes electrifyingly green as she looked over Miley's face, serious.

"Go home, Miles,"she whispered, her voice thick and husky. Miley looked at Lily, confused for a moment, but understood, Lily was not hers... Not anymore, sometimes mistakes from the past just cant be erased.

* * *

**AN:** OhmyGod! She's alive!! Yes I am SO sorry for my lack of updates everyone, this story is really slow in the process because of my workload at home, plus I've been a bit sick this week so I haven't really had time to write with just wanting to be asleep when I'm not working so yeah, I hope this update makes it up to you guys though!! Please review, tell me what you think!! Next update will hopefully be up sooner!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer still stands!!**

**AN:** Alright then, again thanks to everyone who has kept up with my story, i know this hasn't been fast paced like my others but I am glad to know i still have readers and even better... reviewers who have made this my second-top reviewed story!! you guys rock! keep it up!

--x--

Trey Harris ran his fingers through his highlighted hair, taking a deep breath as he stood in front of the familiar large oakwood door, he tugged at his necktie, suddenly feeling as if all the air were being sucked out of him, he always dreaded the feeling of coming to see his mother, especially when she called him down from the office, needing, not _wanting_ to speak to him, he already had a bit of fear in the bottom of his gut as he knew what she'd need to speak to him about as he knocked on the door twice.

"Come in,"said the cool voice from inside. He turned the knob and poked his head in with a smile that was more confident than he felt. Jeanette Harris looked up from her papers and her beady brown eyes seemed to light up behind her wire-rimmed spectacles. "Trey, darling! Come in, come in!"she welcomed, offering him a seat in front of her large desk, she clicked out of something on her desktop as he did so and straightened out some papers. "How are you, dea-"

"Mom, would you be blunt with me, for once?"Trey said, anxious. "You dont just call me out of a town meeting for wanting to know how I am, I know you have something on your mind, so speak before I leave."

"Trey, I am appauled, cant a mother just want to see her son?"she asked, with a gentle smile. He shot her a look that said he knew she was upto something. Her smile fell. "I was curious as to how your dear fiancee was doing down in her hometown,"she read a paper on her desk, holding up her spectacles. "Nashville, right?" Trey scoffed.

"I knew it... Mom, why cant you just be _happy _for Miley and I? Why must every woman I meet be under your careful scrutiny? No wonder I'm not married at twenty-nine,"Trey scowled.

"Darling, I _am_ happy for you, but I cant help but think that this Miley girl isn't good enough, she's hiding something from you- I mean really, why all the secrecy about meeting her family? Can you tell me that?"Jeanette scolded as she rounded her desk and leaned up against it, facing her son. Trey's nostrils flared in anger and his face was stern, but a small doubt in the very back of his mind did somewhat, just a teensy bit, agree with his mother, why hasn't he met Miley's father? "You're my only son, Trey, and I love you, I'll do anything to keep you out of harms way.. I mean, when you and Hilary broke it off-"

"She cheated on me, Mom, with my secretary,"Trey reminded her, coldly.

"But she was still a great match, politics, brains, she was up front-"

"She _cheated_ on me, Mom, how is it you cant see flaws in her, yet with Miley, a woman I truly love, thats all you can see?"Trey countered. Jeanette sighed. "So Miley hasn't brought me to meet her father? I'm pretty sure its for good cause, maybe she's a bit embarrassed about her history? Who hasnt been embarrassed by their parents at one point in their lives?"Trey asked, dully looking at his mother.

"I'll assume that was a rhetorical question,"Jeanette narrowed her eyes.

"Assume away... the point is, Mother-"Trey stood. "That I love Miley, and she loves me, we're getting married and you wont stop us from being happy, even if I have to stop you from being there." Jeannette seemed to catch on at that point that she couldn't argue, and she radiated anger at her loss, but did not give up the fight that easy.

"And just where do you plan to go have this wedding? A town rodeo?"she laughed at her own joke.

"We were thinking Christmas in Athens,"Trey countered, smiling as his mothers face fell.

"This will get out, and by God, Trey Anthony when it does, dont expect me to cover for you and that little she-devil-"

"This conversation is over, Mother, good day,"Trey whipped on his heel and slammed the door on his mothers consistent rant.

--x--

Somehow, no matter how much he wanted to deny, the nagging of his mothers voice seemed to strike a chord in Trey that made him re-think his decision to wait until the wedding to meet Miley's father. He picked up the local Chronicle and saw the small scoop inside on his own fiancee and the photos of the ritzy plantation home that had been snapped, one including his beloved walking out of the home. Seeing that beautiful face only made his heart seem to ache with want, he missed her, and it had been nearly two weeks now since he'd really been able to just be near her, smell her, touch her, taste her. Perhaps a surprise visit wouldn't hurt? _I'm sure Miley could use some good company, she always said she got real homesick._ He smiled and with that pulled out his phone and dialed.

"Yes, this is Trey Harris, I need your next direct flight to Nashville, yes, Tennessee... eight-thirty? Alright, thank you, I'll take that, yes, just one, b'bye,"he smiled and walked down the block, hands in his pockets, whistling a tune of his girlfriend's songs that he'd always loved.

--x--

Miley fought with the zipper on her suitcase that night as she packed her clothes up and groaned in relief when she finally managed to close it shut. She leaned over and fell face first onto the matress, looking up, the old acoustic guitar in the corner of her room, caught her eye, it was bright pink, her very first guitar, Lucky LuLu, she smiled as she walked over to the instrument and gently ran her finger along the neck of the guitar, picking it up carefully from its stand, the nylon strings were still in tact, and when she strummed it, she tuned it just a bit to where she could hear the correct notes that she hit, sitting on the bed with the guitar in her lap, she plucked a few familiar strings as she hummed and then lightly sang some of her own songs, she stopped when she looked up and her eyes landed on the photograph of herself and Lily, she suddenly felt a scowl on her features when she looked at how the picture of Lily looked at the photo Miley, love in her eyes. Her heart hurt with the anger and sorrow of not having her way, she wanted to much to hate Lily, she could just make a list... She was just, so _vain_, so- so immature! And she REALLY hated it when she acted like her other friends, she could be such a jerk, she hated that Lily couldn't be the one that she'd fallen in love with so long ago... and what she hated the most- no.. _Yes, you hate that you love her... admit it, you'll never stop_. She screwed her eyes shut.

"I love Trey, Lily doesn't own me-"

_But she owns your heart-_ her mind countered in the internal debate, she silenced it and pulled out a small notepad from the pocket of her carry-on, along with a pen and flipped past several pages that had notes all over them, unfinished songs and lyrics. And she looked at the top of the blank page and wrote Trey's name, and then beside it, Lily's name as well, and below them both, her own. She thought about Lily, and the differences between her old love and her new one, she wrote down the list of everything she hated that Lily did and the likes and dislikes. Suddenly, inspiration struck, and the list became verses, scratching out, re-editing, the clock beside her ticked on, unwavering as Miley's passion for writing music overtook her need for sleep. She continued well into the night, even hitting her guitar a few more times for good measure and getting a basic tune written down.

Before she knew it, her alarm was going off at nine and she jumped up from her position on the bed, having only fallen asleep two hours ago, guitar still in lap, pen behind her ear, several wadded up sheets of notebook paper scattered on the matress around her. She looked down and saw the notepad at her foot and smiled, she couldn't wait to show this song to Mikayla, she had not written a very good song like this in quite a while. Miley looked at her clock and immediately got out of bed and began getting ready, she had a flight at three to catch.

Jackson was sitting at the table, dumping some milk down the drain when she got finished getting ready and Jackson looked up from the sink to her, a small frown on his features.

"You're up early,"Miley said, softly, looking through the fridge for something to eat.

"I gotta head up to the plantation to help Earl out with something... what's your excuse?"Jackson countered.

"Flight at three, where's Daddy?"she asked, popping bread into the toaster and pulling out the butter.

"Out on Cherry Hill, another re-enactment today, it should be over soon, actually, you oughtta go see him, before we come out to California, that is-"Jackson remembered. Miley nodded.

"Help me get my luggage into the car, would you?"she said, finishing with the butter and biting into her breakfast, going into her room to pull out her things. Jackson followed, he immediately caught sight of the notepad and looked at Miley as he picked it up.

"What is this?"he read the lyrics. "'You're vain, you're games, you're insecure, you love me, you like her?' Lily? Trey? Miles wh-"Miley snatched the notepad from him and shoved it into her purse.

"It's just something I was working on-"she half-lied. Jackson studied his sister and gave a short sigh.

"Miley, you need to get away from Tennessee. As far away as you can, and from Lily.."Jackson ordered as he threw bags into the backseat of Miley's rental.

"What're you goin on about?"

"You need to just get away, Miles... stop torturing yourself like this, forget about the past and just move on with your life... I saw the way you two looked at one another at the festival the other night, we _all_ saw it-"Miley felt fear clutch her gut and her eyes grew wide but she shook it off.

"Jackson, I really dont understand what you're talking about- I never looked at Lily in anywa-"

"You still love her, Miles,"Jackson half-shouted, stating the obvious, Miley's heart dropped to her feet and she stared at her older brother, knowing, for the first time, she couldn't argue with him. "You still love Lily, but Lily doesn't need to spend her life waiting on a pipe dream- You've moved on, just let her already... I'm tired of seeing her hurting and I'm tired of you being a child! Now you get your ass in that car and you go to California, marry that boy and be happy with the rest of the life that God gave you!"Jackson rushed out, face red with anger and hurt. Miley felt tears sting her eyes.

"Jackson... I never knew-"

"Well, now you do,"Jackson snarled, but stopped with the attitude at Miley's flinch, he sighed. "Look, I just... I want to see you happy... thats all- I know you wont do that if you keep torturing yourself with the past,"Jackson shrugged and pulled his baby sister into a hug. "I love ya, Miles."

"I love you, too, I'm so sorry... again, and I think you'll like Trey- he's really sweet,"Miley returned the hug, and then released her brother, placing her purse in the front seat before hopping into the car, pulling her shades on.

"Yeah... well, dont forget to go say goodbye to Dad-"Jackson reminded her as she started up the vehicle.

--x--

Lily drove down the old dirt path out of Beaufort County in her rusted old pickup, a frown on her face, she'd shut the radio off almost two hours ago on her drive up to Nashville, after hearing almost every song and having each one remind her of the other half of her heart, that was currently back on its way to the other side of the country, away from her. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her form-fitted jean jacket was buttoned up like a shirt, the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, she spit out the tasteless gum out the window and popped another piece into her mouth as she continued to drive and kept her eyes on the road, anything to distract her from her bleeding heart.

She stopped at a four-way intersection that had no stop signs and saw the other car, a fancy Mazda Civic, waiting to turn, unsure of what to do, the plates were rentals, Lily figured the driver wasn't from around here, she motioned for them to turn and the man in the drivers seat waved to her and turned, Lily followed him, noticing that he seemed to be heading the same direction as her. The Mazda stopped in front of the large Cyrus plantation, Lily placed it in park and figured the stranger must have come to see Jackson, just like her.

She got out of the truck and shut it, and noticed the man that got out, dressed in slacks and a fancy black sweatervest, his brown hair was short, ruffled and highlighted, warm brown eyes, a handsome face, high cheekbones and a strong chin, he smiled at Lily.

"Hey there,"he offered as Lily made her way up to the house alongside him.

"Hey... you here to see Jackson?"she asked, curious about the stranger.

"Jackson? Er- no, actually I'm here to surprise my fiancee, Miley-"Lily blinked. Miley? She looked over the stranger again and thought.

"You're at the wrong house then, aint ya?"Lily corrected him.

"I dont think so... this _is_ the Cyrus plantation? Isn't it?" Lily and the stranger stopped at the door.

"Are we talking about the same girl here?"Lily asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Miley Cyrus?"the stranger asked same time as Lily asking him,

"Miley Stewart?" The young man nodded.

"That makes sense, then,"he grinned and knocked on the door. Lily's mind whirled.

"Yes.. it sure does,"she agreed. Miley Cyrus... Lily smirked, very clever. She knew damn well that Miley was the _only_ Miley in all of Tennessee... It had been a special name given to her by her father, for having been so smiley when she was born.

Jackson answered the door a second later and broke Lily from her reverie. Jackson looked at the stranger and then at Lily with a smile.

"Sup Lils? What's goin on?"he asked, raising an eyebrow at the man.

"I was just stoppin by here to see what you were upto... when I ran into Miley's fiancee here,"Lily nodded at the stranger and Jackson looked almost stunned, and fright flashed across his blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm Trey Harris-"the stranger offered his hand. Jackson shook it, looking pale.

"Hey there, er- I'm Jackson... Miley's brother- this is Lily-"he looked at Lily.

"Miley's cousin,"Lily smirked, shaking Trey's hand.

"Oh, how wonderful! Family!"Trey smiled.

"Yeah, well, anyway Miles isn't home, she said somethin bout goin to see Dad up at the Hill for the Civil War re-enactment. You know us southerners!"Jackson joked, lamely.

"Okay, well, it was nice meeting you, thanks,"Trey smiled.

"How about I drive you, then?"Lily offered, wanting to know exactly what Trey did know about the infamous Miley _Cyrus_.

"That'd be great, thanks,"Trey walked ahead. Lily looked at Jackson, and Jackson shot her a look that obviously said dont blow anything.

--x--

"So... who is- Miley _Stewart_?"Trey asked, after sitting with the radio on low for the ride back up toward Cherry Hill. Lily smirked, not taking her eyes off the road.

"She's the local hero 'round these parts,"Lily began, twisting the truth.

"Really? Why's that?"

"She blew up the bank,"Lily shrugged. Trey's eyes widened.

"She's a hero because she blew up the _bank?_"he asked, appalled at the difference of people's views here in Tennessee, he almost started to wonder if maybe this was why his fiancee had kept him in California.

"Well, it was an accident really... it all started with this old cat, we called him Fuzz, Miley used to take special care of him, even though her Momma was allergic and other parents just didnt want a stray... Turns out, we found that he had gotten sick, and old Oliver told Miley they'd take him into the vet and put him in those chambers where they sucked his lungs out,"Lily smirked, remembering the old tale all too well, it grew wider when she noticed Trey hanging on her every word. "Well, little Miley Stewart just couldn't handle putting Fuzz through that sort of inhumane torture, so one day we took some of those old dynamite sticks from a construction site, tied em up to ol Fuzz and pulled out the fuse, we lit 'er up, said our prayers and ran like Hell..."

"So what happened?"Trey asked, amazed. Lily smiled,

"Well, we were all sitting there in the ice cream parlor, a bit down about poor Fuzz, and Miles looks up from her float and sees that damn cat out there lookin for us, but before we could say or do anything, the fuse hit the cats tail and he shot straight into the bank-"

"My God,"Trey muttered, stunned.

"Yup, needless to say, some people still see him around now and then- he's a bit skittish around humans,"Trey nodded.

--x--

Miley walked along the hillside where several actors were lying around on the ground, mixed uniforms of navy blue and confederate grey, eyes closed, pretending as if they were dead.

"Daddy? Dad!"she called out, looking for her father. "Daddy, where are you?!"she called. Suddenly, one of the confederate soldiers opened their eyes and he sat up.

"Who's it yer lookin for, lil lady?"he asked.

"Huh? Oh... er- General Robbie Stewart?"she asked, dumbly.

"Ranks!"the man called out hoarsely. The soldiers all rose from their 'graves',"any of you seen the likes of General Robbie Stewart?!"

"He's about to surrender!"called out a younger man from the top of the hill.

"Thank you!"she called back. He saluted her and then fell back to the ground, along with the rest of the soldiers, gunfire went off in the background and she smiled and walked up after it.

She found her father surrendering, Retreat was played and the soldiers left standing placed their hats upon their chests in honor of the fallen and the tour was over, several of the onlookers began taking pictures, talking and trying to fit their way out of the attraction.

"It was so different seeing you surrender, up there,"Miley giggled as she walked alongside her Dad.

"Yeah, well, darlin, hard times call for hard measures- that and old Bill was out sick so I had to take his place,"he winked. She laughed and then her father was pulled aside by a tourist for some pictures before she walked forward and immediately stopped cold.

"Miley!"her eyes went round as she saw her fiancee walking up to her, Trey immediately grasped her face, gently and placed a sweet kiss on her lips, looking behind him, she saw Lily walking up, hands in her pockets, an innocent smile.

"What're you doing here?"she asked.

"Delivering you your fiancee,"Lily answered simply.

"I think she was talking to me,"Trey smiled.

"Must be real hard, aint it?"Lily asked.

"What?"Miley felt her stomach churn as she and Trey asked this.

"Living a lie,"Lily knew.

"What's she talking about, sweetheart?"Trey asked. Lily sighed and clapped a hand on Trey's shoulder.

"You and I are in love with two very different people,"Lily said. Miley gasped silently at the declamation that Lily had just spoken. _Love?_ Lily broke eye contact and walked off.

"Is she you're second-cousin?"Trey asked. Miley shook her head, tears stinging the backs of her eyes. She couldn't do this anymore, Trey's brown eyes looked at her with such sincerety, and honesty. _Be honest with yourself and him, he deserves that_.

"She's my wife, Trey-"Trey's mouth fell open. "My ex-wife, that is."

"What? You _married_ you're cousin?"

"What? No!"Miley shot out. "She's my ex-wife, I came here to divorc-"

"Miley!"Robbie Ray smiled, coming up to the couple. Trey turned and placed his hand to his forehead in shock and disbelief. His mother was right! "See you got company? Must be your new someone, Robbie Stewart, pleased to meet you-"he ungloved his hand and held it out. Reliazation struck Trey like a two-by-four and he looked from Robbie to Miley, hurt in his eyes.

"Miley Stewart,"he whispered, as if it were a bad dream. He turned and walked away,

"Trey.. Trey, wait, please, dont walk away!"she caught up, he avoided her every move, kept walking and refused to meet her eye. "Please, Trey just let me expla-"

"Explain what, Miley?!"he cried out. "Explain that you _lied?_ Everything I've known about you has been completely false... I dont even know who you are anymore!"he said, hurt. His eyes filled with tears. Miley's heart shattered,

"Trey.. I can explain- just give me a chance, please!"

"No, Miles.. I cant- I cant be lied to, you- all I know is that there is a plane with my name on it. And I am on it-"he walked away, leaving Miley to fall to her knees on the hill, watching him walk away, without even glancing back. Miley felt her throat close up and the tears just came down like rain. She tried to call out to him, but the attempts were futile, how could she fix this?

--x--

Miley sat at the kitchen table, just watching the sunlight dance along the wooden surface, she didn't have to turn around to feel the two piercing blue eyes staring through her backside as her father cut up some old plums, hair pulled back into a ponytail, apron on halfway, tossing pits into the trash.

"I bet you're thinkin I really screwed this one up, too, right?"she whispered, her voice thick with pain and hoarse from crying.

"Well dont you go blamin me for thinkin, or sayin that I told you so,"Robbie Ray said as he looked back down at his task at hand. "I kinda like to think that relationships are like these plums, some people say that once their this old, they dont taste so sweet anymore, but.. they always make the best jam-"Robbie tossed another pit into the garbage. Miley turned and saw the caring man behind the counter, who'd always supported and loved her no matter what. She gave a weak smile.

"Want any help?"

--x--

As Miley pulled out another set of heated jars from the oven, the front door opened as she laughed along with her father, and Jackson came in.

"Hey ya'll, look who I found walkin up Route 16 on the way home,"Jackson shut the door and Miley froze at the sight of Trey, standing there looking at her, almost cautious.

"Hey,"Miley whispered, breathless, she moved from around the counter, but no further as she worried how close she could get to Trey now that she'd hurt him.

"Hey..."Trey responded. Jackson moved around him and started pulling off his work gear.

"I thought you'd be back in California by now,"Miley said, gently.

"So did I,"Trey nodded. Silence ensued.

"Trey, this is my Daddy, Robbie Ray, and.. you've met my brother, Jackson,"Jackson nodded at Trey, Trey smiled. "And this is my home.. this is where I grew up,"she motioned, tears stinging her eyes as Trey looked around the small, one-story home.

"Hi, its.. nice to meet you folks, I'm Trey Harris.. Miley's fiancee... or at least I was, if she'd still have me,"he looked at Miley with those beautiful brown eyes and Miley felt her heart seem to slow down its pace and her breathing grew shallow in anticipation as Trey said those words. Could he really forgive her? "Miley.. listen, I thought to myself a lot on the way here... and I just- I dont _care_ about what happened in your past- all I'm concerned with is your future.. and whether I have a place in it-"Trey said, softly, stepping closer. Miley's eyes filled up and some tears even spilled over.

"That's just about the cheesiest line I've ever heard.."Robbie Ray cut in with a smile, but winked at Trey. Trey let out a small chuckle.

"Miley... I love you, and I want to prove that to you by asking you again, if you'd be able to be honest with me, this time around, and just grow old with me?"Trey asked, gently. Miley smiled, not needing to be told twice as she walked into Trey's arms and kissed him soundly.

"Well, hello then, California!"Jackson hooted.

"Boy, what you jabberin on about?"Robbie Ray asked, hand on his aproned hip. Miley giggled and Trey looked up at Robbie.

"Well sir, my parents are both very large political heads in California.. and they'd like nothing more than to see us have a huge wedding right there in Malibu-"suddenly Miley saw the look of shame cross over Robbie's features.

"Well I s'pose.. I could take some time off from work-"

"Trey-"she broke off from his embrace. "D'you.. d'you think it'd be possible for us to get married here? In my hometown?" Trey blinked, confused.

"Miles.. if you're worried about the money-"

"No, I'm not- thats not how it has to be- not here,"Miley smiled as Trey nodded with a matching grin.

"You know...the press expects us to be married in a huge plaza in June... but- I think that a downhome smalltown wedding would be just the perfect idea-"he said, a bit louder, grinning broadly. "Robbie, Jackson... if you folks wouldn't mind- hosting the rehearsal dinner- I'd be happy to take care of everything else?"

Robbie smiled, Jackson frowned, hopes dashed about meeting a fine California girl.

"Sounds good to me!"Robbie agreed. Miley smiled, broadly and Trey kissed her forehead. Things were finally falling back into place.

* * *

**AN:** Yay! Things worked out for Miley... now its time for a small vote from you guys!! For fans who have actually SEEN Sweet Home Alabama, I want to put up a scene where Miley can sing her song for Lily... should it be an epilogue after the story is done? Or perhaps before?? Let me know!! Reviews are SO great :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer still stands!!**

**AN:** Okay, for everybody who has been up with this story... I am so sorry for all the confusion but life on top of work and everything has been killing me and I just wasn't sure I could re-write it, so instead, I'm just going to stick to my plan and finish this so I dont dissappoint you guys who have been faithfully reading, and again I am so VERY sorry for the long wait, I'm hoping a couple more chapters will wrap this story up so I can begin a new one!! Please review!

--x--

Jeanette Harris was furious. Storming back and forth across her office in front of her poor secretary/bidding spy, who watched her dizzily as her face grew red with anger from every word spilling from her hellacious mouth.

"How _could _he just continue to choose her?! After purposely LYING to him, I was RIGHT! I mean, really... _Misdemeanor _Miley?! What is he planning next?! A honeymoon at the county _jail_?!"Jeanette barked out, to nobody in particular.

"Perhaps he.. _loves_ her?"Michael Newman pointed out, quietly. Ducking lower into his seat when Jeanette threw him a look to kill.

"_Love?!_ Please, he's not in LOVE with her, his mind is still twisted from that bimbo artist who broke up with him-"

"Corrinne Edwards, NYU Performing Arts instructor-"Michael corrected.

"Either way, my son will not marry this two-faced popstar hillbilly if I have to kill myself to stop this wedding!"Jeanette screeched. She pressed a button on her phone and a dial sound echoed in the expanse of the room as she dialled a number and the phone rang.

"_Yes, dear?_"Senator Harris answered.

"Pack your bags, we're going to Tennessee,"Jeanette barked. She hung up before her husband could respond and looked up at Michael,"dont just _sit _there... call the airline expense and inform my son of our arrival, chop chop!" Michael was scrambling out of the room before she finished her sentence.

--x--

Miley continued to bust her butt on the phone with companies from California to get everything shipped to Tennessee in time for the wedding, Trey was hardly around, too busy running back and forth getting things planned, calling up guests and making sure that security was high and strict, they'd chosen the Cyrus plantation, where Miley's alias name had been planned. Mikayla and the band would be flying in shortly as she continued to try and contact Lily.

But it wasn't as easy as it looked, each time that she tried calling, it would ring forever, or the answering machine would pick up, she tried driving down to the house three times, each time, Lily was gone, along with Thor and the hydroplane, she'd just about given up all hope when even Sarah refused to tell her anything, apart of Miley quit badgering her when she saw the pain she was inflicting on Sarah by trying to force out information that she desperately either didn't know or had no choice to tell. Miley continued to work on the song she'd wrote, really hoping that she could let Lily hear it, but it seemed that she wouldn't be the first, as Miley stood at Nashville International Airlines and awaited the arrival of her best friend/maid of honor.

"MILEY!!"Mikayla squealed as she ran to her best friend with open arms. Miley smiled brightly and hugged Mikayla fiercely, burying her face in the latina's thick hair, she felt almost as if a burden on her shoulders had been lifted, Mikayla had that odd sense of comfort and quality that attracted Miley to her like a moth to the flame, not in a sexual way, of course, but Miley always knew she could trust Mikayla with anything, even her secret as a poor hillbilly who's real last name was Stewart.

"God, you have no idea how great it is to see you, Mickey! I've missed you _so_ much!!"Miley smiled.

"Of course I do! I see myself everyday!"Mikayla winked, jokingly. Miley laughed and threw her arm around Mikayla's waist, Mikayla mimicked her action, slinging her bag over one shoulder as they made their way to claims. "So, tell me, will I get to hear this infamous piece of work you put togeth- Miley?"Mikayla blinked, quizzically when Miley's eyes caught something out of the ordinary.

Miley walked upto the large sign, posting a photo of a large cabin-like structure with a lovely deck, and DEEP SOUTH GLASS written along the borders with an address and everything,

"Mickey, this is it! This is that place I was telling you about!"she clapped, happily, knowing this was one item she'd not have to pay extra for shipping if they had the material she was looking for. Mikayla came upto her side and nodded,

"Deep South Glass, huh? Lets go!"

--x--

"You seriously want to marry Trey? After _all _that?!"Mikayla asked, shocked as they pulled up to the grand opening sign where the large cabin overlooked the lake, several cars were already there, many people out and about the deck, eating lunch on the fine glassware, it was so beautiful.

"What are you talking about?"Miley asked.

"Well its _obvious_ this Lily still has feelings for you-"Mikayla said, bluntly. "She sure as Hell put up a fight, trying to keep you around! She even came to Malibu! And you said she never did!"

"She never _told_ me... an old friend of mine did, and even now, I sorta doubt it.. I mean, why didn't she visit me?"Miley asked, as they began walking.

"Well... think about it, put yourself in her shoes, I mean, your wife left you because she was upset over the loss of her mother-"

"That wasnt the _only _reason-"

"BUT! You go after her, you discover the life she's living is so grand, so wonderful, living out her dream, would you _really_ be so selfish as to take that all away from her?"Mikayla stopped Miley by putting her hands on her shoulders to make Miley face her. "Miley.. she knew you were happy, even though you weren't there-"

"But it was only apart of me that was happy, Mick... she never knew that because she never _tried_,"Miley's voice cracked.

"Sure seems like she tried to me,"Mikayla whispered. Miley looked up and glowered at her friend through glassy tears, but paused when her vision landed on something familiar... a bright yellow familiar something.

"Miley-?"Mikayla asked when Miley walked past her to see the large hydroplane sitting on the lake near the docks. Mo' Fishin' painted across it. _What in the Hell is Lily's plane doing he- Oh. My. God!_

"Oh my God,"Miley voiced her thoughts.

"What's wrong? What're you looking at?"Mikayla followed Miley's line of sight. "Do we know.. Mo?"she asked, looking at Miley, only to find Miley had turned on her heel to stalk off toward the entrance. Miley briskly finished her fast pace with Mikayla struggling to keep up, calling after her, frantic for answers.

Miley pushed past the people toward the entrance and stopped cold once she was inside the large, open cabin. Lit table, after lit table, along with shelves along the wall, were perched with hundreds of pieces of finely shaped crystal, there was an entire side of the room being taken up with a furnace where a small class had begun on instructing how to blow the glass and crystal. Mikayla finally caught up, mouth open wide to retort at Miley for running off, but it snapped shut at the gorgeous room with beautiful crystal sculptures.

"Holy crap... Miles, this place-"Mikayla started, running her finger along a wine glass. "It's _gorgeous,_"she finished, breathlessly. Miley looked up on a second shelf where a particular design stood out, handcrafted and extremely similar to the one that sat upon the mantle of Lily's fireplace, she touched it, gently.

"It's what happens when the lightning hits sand,"Miley told her, knowingly, a small smile on her face as she looked around at the several beautifully sculpted pieces.

"Bullshit,"Mikayla laughed, a few passerby's heard her language and she just shrugged at them.

"No, its true... I've seen it, you just gotta dig it up-"Miley said, her attention was thwarted however, by a loud bark as she felt a nudge to her back leg, she turned and smiled down at the old lab that was lapping his tongue at her. "Hey there, boy!"she kneeled to pet him with a big smile, he licked her once or twice.

"Friend of yours?"Mikayla asked. Miley hardly heard her words, however, when she felt a familiar spark in her that told her to look up. Doing so, her eyes connected with a jeweled pair of green as she noticed Lily descending the stairs, slowly, dressed in a pair of her finer jeans, a black blouse, her hair pulled back, and even just a bit of eyeshadow and lipgloss on. _Beautiful_. At once, it finally clicked.. Looking into Lily's eyes, she knew... This was what Lily had all the money saved up for, this was the place that Lily had been working on for seven years, trying to impress Miley... and impress she did. Miley felt the air suck out from her lungs as she opened her mouth to say something, but couldn't. Lily's eyes seemed to shimmer in the lighting of the cabin, almost making them glow, like herself, with a sense of pride and devotion for the place she'd single-handedly created.

"Hey,"Lily said, gently.

"Hi..."Miley whispered, she cleared her throat and stood. "Uhm, I tried to call you-"

"Yeah.. I er- got your messages, sorry I- I've just been busy, grand opening and all,"Lily smiled, breaking eye contact to look around at the pleased customers and the crystal along the wooden panels. She looked back at Miley, her smile faltering somewhat as Miley seemed to understand...

_"About five or six months after you left... she said it was the most beautiful place she'd ever seen... knew it would take more than an apology to get you back, she's been tryin ever since-"_ Sarah's words rang in her head.

"Lily-"Miley spoke, gently. Lily blinked, the sparkle in her eyes seemed to dim, and her smile suddenly grew more fake.

"Listen.. while you're here, you and your friend should have some lunch.. out on the terrace, its real nice,"Lily spoke, her voice neutral. Miley could hear the walls being slammed down around her heart, protecting her, like she usually did when Lily knew she was too close to breaking down, completely. "C'mon Thor.. lets leave this lady alone,"Lily spoke to the dog, who followed her as Lily turned slowly and just walked away.

Miley wasn't sure what had happened, but apart of her seemed to die with that last glance, she wanted to scream, yell, cry, do anything, anything to make Lily turn back around and listen to her... Because in all actuality, its all she'd ever needed.

"So thats the infamous Lily? Damn, I'd tap that... and I'm SO completely straight,"Mikayla shot out, randomly. Miley couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped when she did, either. She looked at Mikayla with a weak smile and a heavy heart, or maybe it was vice versa? And Mikayla opened her arms and hugged Miley tight.

* * *

**AN:** Okay, so I am VERY sorry its such a short update, but I figure its more than enough for everyone who has been upset about the lack of updates?? I will try and get chapter 9 up by tommorow, if not tommorow night by latest... please review, even though I dont deserve it, I'd like to know I still have some fans?? :(


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer still stands!!**

**AN: **Okay guys, I know I promised this chapter much earlier but with life being crazy, I have had no time to really sign online or do anything but work, sleep and sometimes eat and shower... I know most of you are probably far gone in expecting a story but believe it or not this has been the most difficult for me to really write... so I hand you this chapter in hopes of forgiveness for my tardiness and I hope you guys enjoy!! please remember to feed the bard!

--x--

The next several weeks were hectic, with Miley trying to get all the wedding plans made, her band would be personally playing a few hit selections for her and Trey's reception, and she'd managed to talk calmly with Lily's staff at the Deep South Glass about champagne flutes and guest glasses. So far it was a private matter, however, Miley wasn't sure it would stay that way for long. Today Trey was flying back to Tennessee along with his parents for the infamous family meeting. She was in her room desperately grabbing almost every trophied item off of her bedroom shelf and tossing it into a box so she wouldn't have to worry about Jeanette's criticism.

"This is gorgeous, Miles,"Mikayla interrupted the help by placing a pink diamond encrusted tiara on her head. Miley snatched it off and tossed it into the box.

"Concentrate, Mick, I dont need you failing me right now, the Harris' will be here any minute!"Miley rushed out, frantic.

"Chill, chiquita, you worry too much, the Harris men love you, you're future monster-in-law will deal! Plus, what harm can she do that you haven't already managed to pull off yourself?"Mikayla asked, hands on hips.

"Not helping, Mick,"Miley bared her teeth and shot daggers from her blue eyes. Mikayla threw her hands up in protest.

"Whatev..."her gaze lingered around Miley's room before she noticed something stand out. "Hey.. whats this?"

"Mikay-!"Miley froze when she saw Mikayla grab her old black book with the lyrics to her latest song.

"Seven Things? _Your hair, your eyes, your old levis, when we kiss I'm hypnotized_? Miles, this is good... wait, does Trey wear jeans?"Mikayla asked. Miley snatched the book from her hands.

"Mikayla, for the last time, _please_ stop snooping and help me?"Miley felt her cheeks tinge red with embarrassment at the work her friend had found. Honestly, Trey had never been fond of jeans, he said they always made him feel _restricted_, but as she glanced down at that part of the lyrics, she realized more than ever, this song wasn't for Trey, but for.. _No, knock it off, your doom is about to start in T minus five minutes_. Miley went into overdrive trying to get her things around the room shoved under her bed.

Outside, an official black Escalade pulled up into the dirt and gravel drive of the Stewart home, and Michael Newman jumped out from the shotgun and opened the back doors as a finely suited leg stepped out, followed by a short brunette with beady brown eyes and a scowl on her features. On the other side, a grey haired man, also dressed in a slight business/dress attire suit smiled widely as he clapped his son on the back.

"Would ya smell that fine country air? Smells like... air!"William Harris beamed. Trey smiled and held back his chuckle as his mother smacked her neck.

"Ugh, one down, four hundred million to go,"she wiped her hand on a tissue that Michael handed her.

"Careful!"said Robbie Ray, coming out the door alongside Jackson. "You just killed the state bird of Tennessee!"he chuckled. Jeanette put on a false smile. William and Trey walked ahead and Trey gave Robbie Ray a firm handshake while introducing his parents. "This here's my son Jackson, and Miley's inside... c'mon in! I got the bird in the stove."

"Well, Robbie Ray, this certainly is... cozy,"Jeanette's smile twitched as she noticed the slightly haphazardly way the furniture was set around the living room.

"Aw, shucks, you aint gotta be nice, Mrs. Harris- Senator!"Robbie corrected, in a rush, remembering his daughters strict teachings of being polite.

"Oh.. no dont you dare, its Jeanette,"Jeanette offered.

"You want her to be nice, trust me,"Trey whispered to Jackson, who snorted. Jeanette looked abashed at the noise and Jackson gave a deer in the headlights look before rushing to help his father in the kitchen.

"Take a seat, make yourselves at home! Miles!"Robbie called. "Oh, wait, Jeanette,"Robbie stopped Jeanette from sitting on the couch. "A fine woman like yourself would surely love some comfort, why dont we try this,"he led her to his special chair that his wife had given him for the last birthday she'd lived.

Miley had just finished throwing her things in the closet and having Mikayla help get it shut when she heard her father offer Jeanette his chair... Fear struck her as she remembered the chair- she looked at Mikayla with wide blue eyes.

"DADDY NO!"Miley screamed and ran into the hall, Mikayla hot on her heels but stopped dead when they heard Jeneatte screech when Robbie put the chair into action and flipped the handle to make the back throw itself back, next Jeanette's legs were up in the air and she was desperately trying to cover herself while William and Trey tried to steady her and Robbie just yelled over her hollering to keep calm and Jackson was practically shaking with laughter from his standpoint in the kitchen. Miley's shoulder's slumped in defeat. "This isn't good."

--x--

Inside a small cafe, Oliver sat with his arm around Sarah at the bar, on his lunch break, and the bell at the door rang, signalling an entrance, a portly man with a bowler cap and a cane, handling a thick manila folder came in and pushed his round glasses up onto his nose.

"Can I help you?"Deana, the waitress from behind the counter asked.

"Uh, yes, actually I'm lookin for a Miss Miley Cyrus?"Oliver turned along with Sarah, and Oliver knew at once that the only people who called Miley by that name, had to be bad news.

"Whats your business with Miley?"Oliver asked, in his deep cop voice. The gentleman shook his head,

"I'm afraid thats a _private_ matter,"he said, firmly.

"Well, I'm afraid that we cant help you then,"said Deana, nodding her head to motion that the man should leave. Oliver and Sarah did the same. The man looked slightly put out by the rudeness but tipped his hat and turned and left. Oliver and Sarah turned around in their seats when he left.

"Damn news reporters, they'll do anything for a story,"Oliver said, sipping his coffee, Sarah nodded.

--x--

"One, two, one, two, three, four!"the drummer, Marc, clicked his sticks together and then the music started and Miley began singing into the mic.

"_I said pinch me where's the catch this time?_

_Cant find a single cloud in the sky_

_Help me before I get used to this guy_

_They say that good things take time_

_but really great things happen in the blink of an eye_

_thought the chances to meet somebody like you_

_were a million to one_

_I cannot believe it_

_Oh, you're one in a million!_"Miley let her voice fade and smiled. Mikayla clapped.

"Thats great, now I just gotta make sure I can sing that in time for your first dance!"she smiled taking a sip of her pop.

"You'll be great-"Miley paused as her watch went off. "Ah, gotta run guys, but I'll see you guys at the dinner tonight,"Miley said, pulling her guitar off of her back as the band began to set up.

"Miley,"Mikayla came up close to her to give them privacy from their annoying co-workers. "What do you have planned? Monster in law is off your heels, your Dad and Jackson have been in the kitchen all day making food for the rehearsal dinner, Trey is out getting his tux, you aint running out now are ya?"Mikayla grinned. Miley gave a small smile.

"No worries, cold feet haven't hit me yet, I just have something to take care of-"she said, gently. Mikayla nodded, understandingly.

--x--

Miley did things backwards this time, she went by Deep South Glass, hoping to find Lily, but was shocked to see she wasn't there, the assistant at the desk said she'd taken off early, so Miley headed to the house, but found Lily's truck to be gone, along with Thor, she slammed her car door angrily and looked at the guitar in its case sitting shotgun and she decided to hit one more place before giving in.

The Roadhouse was beginning to get a bit busy as Happy Hour hit the bar and she walked in, but saw no visible signs of Lily near the pool hall or even at the bar, she smiled when she saw Heather walk out with a case of Heineken.

"Heather!"Miley called out over the hustle of noise from the jukebox. Heather immediately spotted Miley and gave her a small smile.

"Girl, I'd thought you'd be at the dinner by now,"Heather scolded.

"I need to talk to Lily, you know where she is?"Heather looked at Miley for a moment, seeing the plea in her eyes and frowned. "I think she said somethin about goin out deep creek fishin, honey, she wont be back for a good while, whats so important?"Heather asked. Miley's shoulder's fell, just like her heart.

"Oh.. its nothing.. just, nothing... I hope to see you tommorow?"Miley asked, hoping Heather would let it slide. Heather looked as if she were debating internally but she smiled when Heather nodded kindly and gave Miley a big hug. "Thank you."

"It's hard to lose a loved one once, you know... I imagine it only hurts worse when it happens again,"Heather said, sternly, looking Miley in the eyes and Miley frowned, understanding the double meaning.

--x--

An hour before the rehearsal dinner, Miley had locked herself in her room, clad in a black tank top and her old blue jeans, strumming the guitar in her lap. She sung softly to herself,

"_The seven things I like about you_

_Your hair, your eyes, your old levi's_

_when we kiss I'm hypnotized_

_You make me laugh_

_You make me cry_

_but I guess thats both I'll have to buy_

_Your hand in mine when we're intertwined_

_Everything's alright, I wanna be with the one_

_I know, and the seventh thing I like the most_

_that you do..._"she looked down at the lyrics and the photo she'd clipped to it of herself and Lily when they were thirteen, both faces smiling happily at the camera, Miley personally thought she looked ugly with her braces and curly pigtails, but Lily's green eyes looking at her in the photo made her feel more beautiful than any supermodel in the world. She strummed the last chord on her guitar, and sung as a tear fell from her diamond blue eyes,

"_You make me love you.._"she sniffled.

A small knock at the door made her jump and she saw her father peeking in, a small frown on his face as he looked at his daughter and shut the door behind him, she didn't try to hide her face, but she did wipe away the tears frantically, Robbie came and sat in front of her and grabbed the notebook with the photo and the lyrics and just stared at it. Miley looked from him, to the book, to her feet beneath her guitar, she set it down in her lap and sighed.

"Please talk, Daddy, tell me anything- tell me how pathetic I am, how I shouldn't be doing this-"

"Do you think you shouldn't be marryin this boy?"Robbie asked, softly, looking up at his daughter with sad blue eyes. She wanted to cry, she wanted Robbie to pull her into his arms like he used to when she was upset, and hold her and tell her everything would be okay, he hadn't really done any of that since... "Miley, there's something I think you need to understand about yourself,"Robbie continued. Miley sat listening with rapt attention, even with the weight of the world on her shoulders. "Your mother and I... we were young and foolish, thought we knew what love was, when your Momma got pregnant with Jackson, I did the honorable thing by taking her as my wife... but a man with a mullet trying miserably to be a rockstar wasn't the Prince Charming fairytale life your Mother had always dreamed of-"Robbie trailed off, looking up at the photo on Miley's desk of the happy family they'd all been at one time.

"But she still loved you... didn't she?"Miley asked, her voice choking with the raw tears in her eyes. Robbie gave his daughter a weak smile.

"Some days, yes... others, well, but then again.. I was never your Momma's first choice... she had another suitor before me, Jack Sheridan,"Robbie said, gently.

"Jack? Wait... you mean that Army guy? Your best friend who was killed in combat?"Miley blinked, confused.

"One in the same, we were best friends, Jack and your Momma were together for a long time, but Jack was a couple years older than us, so they always had to sneak around, when Jack got drafted out of High School, he promised when he came back he'd marry your Momma, but then he knew all along that I loved your Momma more than any other person on Gods green earth, he took me aside the day he shipped out and made me promise I'd take care of her if anything happened to him... and I did-"Robbie sighed. "Well, rebounds come, rebounds go, your Momma got pregnant and we wed.. she never forgave Jack for getting killed and leaving her to marry me, but, I swear, even if there were days she didnt love me,"Robbie took Miley's chin in her hands, gently. "She loved you and your brother with all that she had, she told me so, the day she died-" Miley paused.

"But... you found Momma dead? Jackson said that she'd killed herself and ya'll fou-"

"I told your brother what I wanted ya'll to believe-"Robbie said, sadly. Miley felt her gut clench, she couldn't breathe.

"Truth was, your Momma did try to kill herself, I walked in on her when she had the gun,"Robbie's voice clenched. Miley felt her stomach churn, she was going to be sick. "Your Momma told me she loved you and Jackson, but she couldn't live this lie anymore, she- she shot herself before I could move to grab the gun-"Robbie choked. "Miley-"

Miley ran, she ran out of her room and down the hall, and immediately found the toilet where she emptied the contents of her stomach, it seemed to go on forever before she finally just couldn't throw up anything else. Robbie Ray knelt beside his daughter and tried to pull her hair away but she slapped his arm.

"All- all these years,"she croaked, he handed her some water. She took it and gargled before spitting into the toilet and flushing and then drank a bit, allowing the cool substance to drift down her throat. "I was led to believe she died.. because she hated me, for being with Lily... for _loving_ Lily!"Miley cried, finding it ironic how she could manage more tears. "But.. but it was _you_,"she spat, angrily.

"Miley, suicide is never anyone's fault... Your Momma was unhappy, depressed and very alone, with Jackson at school and working and my working a lot at the studio, and you being with Lily, starting a new life, I never saw the signs til it was just too late- Miles, as a father, I beg you to forgive your Mother... forgive _me_ for lying, dont have regrets, stop fearing and just learn to live, and love, love is all you need, when you and Lily were together, I knew immediately that was the happiness and comfort your mother had longed for... the kind that I couldn't give her, but I always said I'd rather play second fiddle than not play at all,"Robbie said, gently, placing his fingers under his daughters chin and kissing her forehead. "Whatever you choose, Miley, I just want to see you happy, dont make the mistakes I did, that Susan did.."that was the first time Robbie had spoken his wife's name since the funeral. Miley looked to see the warmth, caring and love in her Dad's eyes and she threw herself into his arms and cried, just letting it all go, her frustration towards Jeanette, her mixed emotions with Lily and Trey, her insecureties, her choices, her mistakes. Her father was there for it all, she couldn't allow herself to lose him like she had her mother, she would let go, she would mend her past, starting... with her future.

**AN:** again another short update, im sorry!! but there will only be one more chapter after this, and we'll see how things end, plus, i have changed the title once more, ive become obsessed with miley's latest song, 7 things, if you havent heard it, I suggest doing so!! please review!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer still stands!!**

**AN: **Yay, the moment all of you readers have been waiting for!! The infamous last chapter to Nashville With A Tan/The Last Dance/7 Things... I know I've had a few broken promises about chapters but I can at least say from now on I will have the story finished before I post anything to avoid long awaited updates!! So please enjoy and give me your feedback on what you thought of the story!!

--x--

The rehearsal had gone well, all things considered, with Trey constantly worrying over Miley's appearance from having cried a river into her father's shirt and looking all puffy-eyed at the altar. Now the day had arrived, and the alarm next to Miley's bed was buzzing noisely as a hand reached out from under the comforter and smacked it hard, silencing the shrill alerts. A minute later the door banged open and Mikayla stood, walking over to the bed, ready for business,

"Outta bed there, rockstar, its Wedding Day,"Mikayla snatched the covers off of Miley, who was curled up around her pillow in a pair of white and blue striped boxers and a black t-shirt with The Doors written along the fronts, her curly hair pulled into a messy bun, trussed on top of her head, she snapped her eyes shut tighter and groaned. "Dont make me get the water bucket, Miles, c'mon we got a lotta work to do to turn you from mess to Princess,"Mikayla grinned, opening the blinds. Miley groaned again. Miley huffed and threw her pillow at Mikayla, grabbed the sheets and wrapped them over her head.

"Fine, you want it like that?"Mikayla dissappeared and Miley gave a small smile, keeping her eyes closed in victory as she snuggled back down into her pillows. Her warm bed was soon drenched however by a sudden cold splash, Miley shot out of her resting position with a loud yelp as the water dripped down her front and back, her mussed hair now clinging to her face and she sputtered. "Hey, your Dad was right, this _does _work,"Mikayla laughed at Miley's sodden form.

"Mikayla,"Miley growled, baring her teeth. Mikayla paused, mid-laugh and stared worriedly at Miley. "You. Are. In. _So_. Much. Trouble!"Miley rushed after Mikayla who screamed, running from the room and slamming the door behind her. Miley beat on the door frantically, yelling after Mikayla, eventually stopping when she realized she wasn't locked in.

--x--

Four hours later, it was getting more hectic as guests began arriving at the Cyrus plantation, Trey and his groomsmen were on one side of the home, while Miley and the bridesmaids were on the other. Mikayla frowned at the light pink dress with extra frills.

"I am _not_ going to wear that in public! No way!"Mikayla groped.

"Poor baby, should have said that BEFORE the water bucket,"Miley cackled.

"You're evil,"Mikayla stuck her tongue out.

"Dont stick that out unless you plan to use it, now, if you'll excuse me, I have a dress to put on,"Miley left the room while Mikayla stared at the awful pink dress with a frown.

--x--

Jackson finished fumbling with his tie and slapped the visor shut when he noticed Heather walking up from the Roadhouse, she slid into the passenger side.

"Thanks for coming to get me, Oliver's been tryin real hard to get my towed truck outta the shop since that little parking incident but he can only do so much,"Heather exclaimed, brushing her gray-blonde hair from her eyes and behind her ear, she was dressed in a gorgeous light yellow summer dress.

"No prob, Mrs. T, shall we?"Jackson asked, starting the engine of his old Ford. Heather smiled. As they made their way on through Beaufort County, Heather checked her makeup in her own mirror and then paused.

"Jackson, take a left here, could you?"Heather asked. Jackson blinked, quizzically at Heather but then understood and nodded. He took a left and headed down the familiar path toward the lake.

They pulled around the old house, dirt clouding up in the air around the old pickup as they stopped and Jackson placed it in park. The front door swung open to the house and Lily came out, clad in her work gear, a duffel bag in one hand and some long steel wire in the other, Lily saw the truck and rolled her eyes.

"Want me to come with?"Jackson asked.

"Naw, this is a mother situation, be right back,"Heather responded and exited the truck. Jackson nodded and turned off the ignition, deciding it would take a moment. He cracked his window out of curiousity and saw the storm clouds.

"Dont take too long, otherwise, we'll never make it,"Jackson whispered to himself.

"You look nice,"Lily pointed out at her mother as she tossed her things in the back of her own pickup.

"There's a weddin goin on... if it doesn't get drowned first,"Heather looked up at the skies. Lily's green eyes followed her line of sight, and nodded.

"Callin for a big one,"Lily said, tossing the last bag into the truck with her protective gloves.

"Ya know, Lily, your my only child, and I love you... but sometimes, you can be just like your Daddy, stubborn as Hell,"Heather said, walking upto Lily and placing a hand on her shoulder. Lily stiffened at the contact.

"I cant control her, Ma, no more than I can control the weather,"Lily said, softly.. sadly. Heather nodded, her blue eyes dimming to a stormy sapphire at the sight of her daughter's broken soul.

"Ya know for someone who held onto something for so long, you sure are quick to let her go,"Heather pointed out. Lily slammed the tailgate shut and looked at her mother, her green eyes lit with fury and pain, so much pain.

"She made her choice,"Lily said, firmly and walked away. She whistled for Thor who barked happily and jumped into the truck as Lily opened the door for him and then hopped in and started the ignition. Heather sighed and walked back toward Jackson's truck and Jackson shook his head, not needing to ask whether Lily would be joining them for the wedding. Jackson started the truck and Heather hopped in and they were off after Lily.

--x--

Jackson ran through the house, looking for the right room, Trey was already standing at the altar, Miley's band was playing some soft, sad instrumental music, Mikayla looked none-too-happy with having to be dressed in pink, and Robbie Ray was making certain that all the guests went straight to the back. Jackson finally stopped at the room upstairs where he knocked gently and heard Miley answer.

"C'min,"said her sad voice. He opened the door gently and looked at his sister, who had her back turned to him, staring at herself in the lengthwise mirror. He was slightly in awe of how beautiful she looked in the slim white sleeveless wedding gown she was fumbling with the veil and Jackson could see the red around her eyes from where she'd been holding back tears.

"The bride isn't s'posed to cry on her wedding day,"Jackson said gently, shutting the door behind him. Miley looked up and turned to see him and gave a smile that quickly faltered and her knees weakened as she dropped to the ground softly. Jackson rushed to her side. "Miles... what is it?"he asked, noticing her shaking softly as the sniffles started.

"I-I dont know.. this is s'posed to be the happiest day of my life, but I just- I cant help but think about-"she stopped, not knowing if Jackson really knew the truth about what Robbie told her last night, it had torn her apart. The reason behind her mothers suicide, her blaming herself, it had been the whole reason she'd left Lily in the first place, she couldn't deal with the shame... Now, she was merely repeating her Mother's mishaps by choosing second best... or was she? Trey was such an amazing man, he'd given her so much, he loved her and cherished her, he made her happy... but still, something didnt sit right.

"Miley- you're just nervous, it happens... I remember when you and Lily got married.. Lord, you couldn't put one foot in front of the other,"Miley snorted, remembering the day quite well.

"I kept thinking that she would get tired of waiting for me,"Miley laughed, but it died. "She has... hasn't she?"she looked up at Jackson. Jackson frowned.

"Sometimes the heart can only take so much grieving... before it either decides to give up trying for good, or for the better..."Jackson said, softly.

"When did you get so deep?"Miley asked, stunned at her older brother who used to be the source of the most outrageous comments. Jackson smiled, proudly.

"You live and you learn, Miles... thats just it, mistakes from the past wind up being the key to our futures.. You start to dwell, you wind up missing the life that God gave you,"Jackson stated.

"Sometimes the pain is just so deep... so raw, that you cant move past it- You cant continue to live on, I feel like I havent really been living at all, except-" Miley's mind raced with flashbacks of times she really knew what living was.

_"C'mon Lily, hurry up!"twelve-year-old Miley said in hushed tones as she jumped the old fence in the Miller's farm. Lily was right behind but got her jeans caught on a wire._

_"I'm stuck, hold on!"Lily whisper-yelled._

_"Well get unstuck!"Miley snapped._

_"C'mon Lils, if I can do it, you can, lets go,"Oliver said, pulling Lily, a loud ripping sound ensued and Lily groaned._

_"Those were my favorite jeans, Oken!"she shoved him down._

_"Oof! You're welcome!"Oliver said sarcastically._

_"Hurry up, you two! Keep it quiet!"_

_"Our Momma's are gonna whoop our tails if we get busted,"Oliver said. "Betcha mine'll throw me in the Big House."_

_"Then you'll finally be able to have a story to brag about, Oken, now shut up and c'mon,"Lily snapped, rushing after Miley._

_"Dont get your panties in a twist, Truscott, I'm comin,"they managed to make it to the cows where Miley chose a real fat one and they grinned._

_"Alright, on five... One, two-"_

_"FIVE!"Lily hollered, and the cow began to moo loudly when it felt the three kids hands push its side and tipped over into the mud, sending them all off balance, landing face first into the same puddle. The mooing began to wake up more cows and they began to scatter, scared. The light to the farm turned on and blue, green and brown eyes all went wide as Old Man Miller came out waving his shotgun, he fired a warning shot off._

_"Damn wolves! Get out!"_

_"Shit! Run!"Oliver screamed, Miley and Lily ran, hand in hand after Oliver, Miley tripped and felt a sharp pain in her ankle._

_"Ack!"she fell._

_"Miley! C'mon! We're gonna be busted!"_

_"My ankles broke!"she cried. Lily scowled and grabbed Miley from underneath and carried her on her back, practically jogging as fast as she could while Miley held on for dear life._

--x--

_Sixteen-year-old Miley Stewart woke to the sound of something hitting her window, she got out of bed at the sound continuing and then opened it, looking around she noticed Lily sitting on the hood of her mothers truck, a few pieces of gravel in her hand, a smile on her face and miscief in her green gaze. Miley grinned,_

_"What're you doing? It's three in the morning!"_

_"Get out here, we're goin somewhere!"Lily answered. Miley shook her head with a smile but grabbed a pair of jeans and pulled them on with her nightshirt and climbed out of her window. She ran barefoot over to Lily's truck and hugged her tightly, having been grounded for three weeks had made her miss Lily terribly. She breathed in the warm jasper and leather from Lily's jacket._

_They drove down toward the creekbed and Lily pulled the tailgate to her Mother's truck down._

_"How'd you manage to get this loud thing outta the drive without wakin your Momma up?"Miley asked as they crawled into the back where Lily had laid down a blanket and a few pillows, and dug out a bottle of cheap wine and some dixie cups._

_"Mom's out on a date, I snuck this from the cellar,"she opened the bottle and poured Miley a glass. Miley grinned._

_"Always wanted to try this-"she took a swig, but immediately spit it out, the taste very terrible._

_"Dont spit it out,"Lily scolded, laughiing._

_"It's nasty!"Miley coughed and glowered as Lily tilted her own glass back and thus, no spitting. She smacked her lips. "You like it?"_

_"Gotta get used to it,"she poured Miley another glass and Miley grimaced as she sipped it slowly and allowed her tongue to taste the dry wine, the bubbles tickled her taste buds and began getting used to the bitterness. Soon, her first cup, then another and another was downed and she was quickly polishing her fourth._

_"Save some for the fishes,"Lily laughed. Then laid back in the truck, putting the bottle away. Miley scooted back and laid beside her, smiling when Lily wrapped her arm around her shoulders, the warmth of another body making her feel safe, comforted... loved. She shut her eyes and enjoyed the buzz of the alcohol mixed with the feeling of her heart beating in tandem with Lily's beneath her ear. "Miley look!"she opened her eyes and looked up into the sky, just in time to see the shooting star pass over them._

_"Wow..."Miley smiled._

_"Make a wish,"Lily whispered into her ear. The warm breath making Miley shiver, Miley shut her eyes and smiled._

_"I wish... to be a famous rockstar, and have everyone love my music,"Miley smiled. Lily chuckled._

_"That wont ever be a problem, trust me,"Lily smirked. Miley opened her eyes and stuck her tongue out at Lily,_

_"Well Miss Know-It-All, what do YOU wish for?"Miley asked._

_"I dont wish for anything... everything I want is right here with me,"Lily said, gently, her green eyes softened as they looked at Miley. Miley giggled and blushed, nudging Lily in the side with her elbow._

_"Charmer,"Miley smiled. "But you have to wish for something, c'mon, just name something random.. like a million dollars,"Miley shrugged. Lily smiled,_

_"I wish for you to like this song I wrote for you,"Lily said, sitting up and pulling out a piece of crumpled notebook paper from her jacket. Miley blinked and smiled._

_"What?"Lily unfolded it and handed it to Miley, who noticed several lines crossed out and re-written, the date on it showed at least a year ago._

_"I've been writing this since that day you told me you loved me,"Lily said, looking down, blushing, Miley looked up at her and then back down at the paper, she smiled. She handed the paper back to Lily who blinked, curiously at Miley._

_"Sing it for me?"_

_"Miley, you know I cant carry a tune in a bucket-"Lily chuckled._

_"Please?" Lily glanced down at the paper and cleared her throat, looking back upto Miley. She opened her mouth, and although Miley agreed Lily could never carry a tune, she thought that Lily's voice sounded more wonderful tonight than ever._

_"When you look me in the eyes_

_and tell me that you love me_

_Everything's alright_

_when you're right here by my side_

_When I hold you in my arms_

_I know that its forever, _

_I just gotta let you know_

_I never wanna let you go 'cause_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_I catch a glimpse of Heaven_

_and I find my paradise_

_When you look me in the eyes..."Lily finished, her voice fading as she went bright red and looked away. Miley was breathtaken by the show of bravery, she knew that Lily hated singing because she never liked her voice, but Miley didn't care as she put two fingers under her chin and looked deeply into Lily's emerald gaze._

_"That was the most wonderful thing you've ever done,"Miley whispered, she smiled as Lily's lips turned up in a weak smile and the two girls did not break eye contact once until their lips met._

--x--

"Miles? Jackson?"Miley shook her head. Robbie's voice at the door interrupted them. "They're ready,"Robbie opened the door and Miley scrambled to get up, Jackson helped her. Robbie looked confused at his children but shrugged. "I wont ask... oh, darlin you look wonderful, Jackson, you're needed downstairs,"Robbie reminded. Jackson nodded and looked back to Miley to make sure she was alright, she nodded and he left. Robbie smiled and went to his daughter, giving her a small kiss on her forehead and he helped place the veil on her.

"Dad, d'you think I'm doin the right thing?"Miley asked, honestly. She searched her father's eyes for any sign of... something. Robbie just smiled gently.

"Honey, this young fella can give you a life, your Mom and I only dreamed of... and he adores you,"Robbie placed his hand on her cheek. She smiled.

"He does, doesn't he?"Miley smiled. Robbie offered his arm and she took it whilst they headed downstairs.

--x--

A car pulled up along the long guest line where security was and the window rolled down, a portly fellow with a bowler cap looked at the man,

"Excuse me, I must talk to Miss Cyrus its a matter of family emergency, I'm not on that guest list but-"

"I'm afraid I cant let you in then, sir,"the guard said.

"But, I-"

"Please follow these people out,"he signalled to his partners who walked over. The small man looked stunned at just how crazy this was.

--x--

Mikayla woke up to the sound of the initial Bride coming and put on a huge smile as everyone in their seats stood and Trey suddenly brightened himself, looking relieved that his fiancee hadn't run. He ran his fingers through his hair once more and straightened his tie before finally, Robbie Ray walked around with his lovely daughter on his arm. She was a beautiful sight, indeed.

Meanwhile, down the aisle, Robbie nodded and smiled while Miley looked on toward Trey, feeling nervous, but smiling nonetheless.

"Well, he may be a Yankee... but at least he's sober,"Robbie smirked. Miley chuckled. However, everything halted at once at the sound of screaming.

"MISS CYRUS! MISS CYRUS!"that voice... everyone turned, including the bride and Trey's smile dissappeared as he glanced around the crowd to see the commotion.

"_GET HIM!_"the guards were running after a small man in a suit with a bowler cap, waving a manilla folder.

"MISS CYRUS!"he was tackled and beginning to be dragged.

"Mr. Larson?!"Miley exclaimed, shocked. The guards had him each by the arm as he kicked and punched to get free, not letting go of the folder. "Wait! Let him go!"Miley shooed the guards. They looked at each other before dropping him and Mr. Larson in turn, smacked the one guard with the folder, angrily.

"Miss Cyrus, you are one really hard woman to get in touch with,"Mr. Larson said, quietly as he walked over to her.

"Mr. Larson, what're you doing here? Lily signed the papers,"Miley whispered, looking around uneasily.

"Miley? What's going on?"Trey asked, walking over to them. Miley turned back to Mr. Larson, wanting to know the same thing. Mr. Larson looked slightly nervous in front of everyone, but leaned forward and whispered,

"She did... _you _didn't,"Mr. Larson pulled the papers out and showed her the sheets that had Lily's signature and the blank spaces where Miley's signature was supposed to be. Miley's eyes widened.

"You mean.. I'm still married?!"she asked, a little loudly, the crowd began to whisper.

"Only if you want to be,"Mr. Larson shrugged.

"Heavens sake, Miley I thought you took care of this?"Trey asked.

"It was an honest mistake, Trey... really,"she looked around. "Does anyone have a pen?"she asked. Everyone began to search their pockets, Trey looked to Jeanette, who smirked,

"Yeah, sure!"she said, snidely.

"I have one,"came a voice. Miley looked over and noticed Heather Truscott holding a fine black pen, with a small smile. Miley gaped,"These things dont just happen, ya know." Heather smiled. Miley took the pen and looked to her father.

"Cant ride two horses with one ass, bud,"Robbie exclaimed. Miley leaned over and was about to sign, she faltered, she went to sign her name again and saw Lily's signature, suddenly, Lily's face popped into her mind, all the times she'd been there, Miley felt tears sting her eyes as her heart screamed at her to stop being stupid. Her mother lost her shot at true love, she settled for seconds... Should Miley do that to herself... or better yet, to Trey? She lowered her pen and looked up to see Trey's crestfallen stature.

"Trey... you dont wanna marry me,"Miley said.

"I dont?"Trey asked, somewhat hurt. She could see the tears beginning to sting his hurt brown eyes.

"No... because the truth is I married someone long ago... and I married them only because they owned my heart.. my whole heart, and I never really got it back,"she felt her throat close with the emotion swelling and everyone looked on somewhat sympathetic, except Jeanette who was practically seething. "I lost someone very important to me... someone who never got to have their shot at a true love,"she looked to Robbie who looked back, proud. "And I dont think I should keep myself, or even you from that chance... you deserve much better Trey, and I'm sorry, I'm _so _sorry..." Trey was silent as he looked on at her for a moment before his eyes grew less upset and more understanding.

"Wow... so this is what it feels like?"he asked.

"Thats it?!"Jeanette Harris spoke up, loud and angry, William tried to silence her but it was futile. "You're just going to let her embarrass you like this and trample all over your hard work?!"Trey looked from his mother to Miley and a small smile began to form on his face, as did Miley's.

"Yeah... Yes, I am,"he lifted Miley's hand to his mouth and pressed a soft kiss to her knuckles. He then stood tall and nodded,"excuse me."He left the aisle and headed inside.

"You... you arrogant, little-"Jeanette writhed with anger. "In all my days, I have _never_ met anyone more manipulative, more _decietful_... and I'm in POLITICS!"

"Now, Mrs. Harris.. Miley spoke her peace, there's no need for name callin,"Robbie said, firmly.

"Oh, go back to your double wide and fry something, you dumb hick!"everyone on the bride's side gasped loudly and Miley's anger seethed from her as Jeanette turned, Miley curled her fist and knocked Jeanette to the ground just as a loud clap of thunder hit overhead and the entire audience hooted and hollered with joy.

"Dont nobody talk to my Daddy like that!"Miley shouted at Jeanette when she looked up at her confused and dazed from the punch.

"Praise the Lord! The South has risen again!"Jackson shouted, laughing.

Suddenly, the Heavens broke loose with a heavy rain that began drenching everyone. Miley got up on a chair carefully and shouted out, her accent thick as ever.

"Hey ya'll! If your friends of the bride stick around! I'm gonna go find me a groom!"she laughed and ran.

--x--

With help from Heather, Miley knew exactly where to find Lily as she parked behind Lily's truck near the old caverns where she and Lily had shared their first kiss. Thor was sitting in the truck, looking lonesome as Miley ran past, the storm heavier than ever, lightning flashing dangerously across the sky, she saw the great lines of sand where Lily had begun sticking long wires into the ground to use as conductors for the lightning to strike. She followed the line until she saw Lily's drenched figure, hair splashed in its ponytail with a few bangs stuck to her face, eyes concentrated on the task as she manuvered a wire into the ground and planted it deep enough to get the formula she'd need for more crystal.

"Hey cowgirl!"Miley called out over the thunder. Lily stopped digging the wire and turned slowly, looking at Miley in her brides dress, soaked to the bone, her bun completely matted and full of knots.

"Nice dress, where's your husband?"Lily shouted over the rain.

"I'm lookin at her!"Miley smirked. Lily's eyebrows shot up, quizzically. "Apparently you and I are still hitched!"

"Is that so?"Lily asked.

"Yeah,"Miley said, confidently.

"Why'd you come out here, Miley?"Lily looked fierce with the lightning behind her and the storm raging over their heads. "To make me feel worse about myself?"

"I came here cause you're the first girl I ever kissed, Lily... and I want you to be my last,"Miley said, as gently as she could with the storm.

"Maybe you and I had our chance,"Lily said and grabbed her things.

"Fine then, you stubborn ass!"Miley yelled, angrily. Lily howled with laughter and turned.

"Ya know I'll never understand you southern women! Why d'you wanna be married to me for anyhow?!"she asked with a smile. Miley's anger faded and she smiled, catching on, walking upto Lily like it was their first time, she came face to face with the girl who owned her heart, body, mind and soul.

"So I can kiss you anytime I want,"Miley answered with a smirk, and wrapped her arms around Lily's neck, who continued to smile as she dropped her things, leaned in and wrapped herself up in Miley, capturing the sweet lips for what seemed like the first time in forever, their hearts beat together as one as their mouths moved, they were blind to the storm around them, but not deaf to the ongoing sound of sirens coming closer and the sound of a familiar voice shouting at them.

"What're you two tryin to do? Get yourselves killed?!"Oliver shouted, rain pouring from his brim hat.

"What seems to be the trouble officer?"Miley laughed, not letting Lily go, Lily kissed Miley's temple, not able to erase the smile from her face.

"I'm here to bring you in, young lady!"Oliver shouted.

"What'd she do this time?"Lily asked, laughing.

"Well, as far as I hear it... seems she run out on a perfectly good cake!"Oliver grinned.

--x--

At the Roadhouse, Sarah had her kids help her blow up several of the party balloons, Robbie helped Heather put drinks out and set up the tables, Miley's band had set up on the kareoke stage and tested the equipment, Jackson had ditched the jacket from his tux and helped Mikayla bring the wedding cake in. They set it down on the main table and then noticed the bride and groom stature, Jackson rose his eyebrow at Mikayla, who grinned and tossed the ornament aside and Jackson went around the bar and grabbed the old Rock'em Sock'em Robots off of their table and placed them on the cake with a grin.

The other guests continued to help out until the front door to the Roadhouse burst open and Oliver stepped in, pulling off his hat.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, its been a long time coming but look who finally made it to their reception! I give you Mrs. and Mrs. Lily and Miley Truscott-Stewart!"Miley and Lily came through the doors, Lily carried Miley bridal style and they laughed as everyone cheered and then they showed their joined hands where they were handcuffed together. Oliver went ahead and uncuffed them.

"You may wanna save those for the honeymoon!"Jackson laughed as did Mikayla, they turned to one another laughing and paused when their eyes locked.

"Well,"Lily said, looking happily at her wife. "I do believe I owe this lady a dance."

"Hold that thought, I got something else in mind,"Miley smiled and walked upto the stage. "Mick!"Mikayla looked away from Jackson and rushed over to Miley near the band. Lily blinked, raising an eyebrow as she watched Miley discuss something with Mikayla and the rest of her band. They nodded and Mikayla got up on stage, grabbing a guitar and started the mic.

"Hey everybody, clear the dance floor, its time for the brides' first dance!"Mikayla hooked the guitar up and hit the first few chords, rather loudly.

Miley smiled as she wrapped her arms around Lily's neck and kissed her soundly.

"This one's for you,"she smiled. And they began dancing to the pumped up sound of Miley's latest hit.

"_I probably shouldn't say this but at times I get so scared_

_when I think about the previous relationship we shared_

_it was awesome but we lost it its not possible for me_

_not to care_

_And now we're standing in the rain but nothings_

_ever gonna be the same until you hear, my tear..._

_The seven things I hate about you!_

_The seven things I hate about you, ooh you!_"

Lily laughed as she heard the lyrics and looked on at Miley,

"You sure haven't lost your touch,"she kissed Miley.

"You've no idea,"Miley grinned into the kiss.

"_Your vain, your games, you're insecure_

_you love me, you like her_

_You make me laugh, you make me cry_

_I dont know which side to buy_

_You're friends their jerks when you act like them_

_just know it hurts,_

_I wanna be with the one I know_

_and the seventh thing, I hate the most_

_that you do..._

_You make me love you,_"Mikayla's voice was very good, Miley would deffinitely need to talk to Jon about signing her own record deal.

Lily and Miley continued to dance and Lily was outrageously laughing alongside everyone else at how well the lyrics sounded to their relationship.

"_And compared to all the great things, _

_that would take to long to write_

_I probably should mention the seven that I like..._

_The seven things I like about you_

_Your hair, your eyes, your old levi's_

_When we kiss I'm hypnotized_

_You make me laugh, you make me cry_

_but I guess thats both I'll have to buy_

_Your hand in mine when we're intertwined_

_everything's alright_

_I wanna be with the one I know_

_and the seventh thing, I like the most that you do_

_You make me love you... you do, oh.._"

"I love you, Miley, always,"Lily whispered. "By the way.. thats eight things."

"Seven fit better, so hush. I'll always love you, Lily... even when I cant stand you,"Miley chuckled and kissed Lily again, for the first time in seven years, she was finally looking forward to the future again.

**FIN**

* * *

**AN:** Yay!! I hope the length of this final chapter made it worthwhile... I'm very proud of this story, despite the Hell its given me and I hope you all enjoyed just as much, thanks again for reading and remember to leave a review when you've finished! You guys rock!


End file.
